The Darkside's Curse
by Daring Shadow
Summary: The curse that had given Marik a heart was slowly fading away, turning him back into an evil killer. Unbeknownst to this psycho, his past wife had given birth to his child! Can this teenage girl change her father's dark heart before it's too late?
1. It's Over Marik

Hey, Daring Shadow here! I really appreciate those of you who are checking my story out. It really means a lot to me! Just to let you know, since this is my first YuGiOh story, that after chapter one it will get better. I promise you guys! Oh and this story's rating pretty much goes between "teen and mature", but I rated it one step higher just in case! lol

Explanation For This Fic:

-This is mostly aimed towards those who want to flame-

_A few months after Battle City, the darkside had been put under a terrible curse that changed him forever! This evil was hated by many humans (mostly because of its cruelty, madness, and desire to kill) so a certain group of people, who wanted for him to feel all of the pain in which he had caused, decided to make him good. Because of that, Marik (who wasn't the least bit satisfied with this) had felt all of the horrible feelings of his past deeds striking at his heart (and that's a LOT of major regrets that many people would have a hard time coping with). After the good side of his new heart won, he soon wanted to stop his cruel ways forever which, eventually, led to the meeting of his future wife, Katie._

_Marik forced himself to become an even better person for her but, from living most of his life as a darkside, he struggled greatly to accomplish this task! He did succeed however, but after four years of being married to her, she discovered his dark secret. __Now that they're separated, Marik had built up rage racing through him once again and so he gave up on the good. Problem is, the ones who gave him the curse had not gotten the spell to truly be a 'whole life' thing. Therefore, Marik is slowing becoming his one true self again! A darkside._

_(Side note: the spell casters had also separated Marik and Malik from one another so, that way, only the dark one would truly suffer)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well, anyways, I hope that you'll enjoy this fic! Oh and PLEASE tell me what you think of it by reviewing (need to know the positives and negatives of this story).

Alright, I'm done with typing this author's note... now on with the fic!

Disclaimer - I do not own YuGiOh. I only own the characters Katie, Kevin, and Terra.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**It's Over Marik**

'I can't believe that my sister is _finally_ breaking up with that evil nutcase!' Yugi thought excitedly whilst leaning back against his sister's warm, yet very comfortable, beige leathered couch. Today, in his own opinion, would be a rather excellent day for him and his family to breathe some fresh air without the horrific company of a being that had been created from both hatred and darkness itself.

However, his other self saw this so called 'freedom' event in a different sort of view. The pharaoh knew that the evil creature had obtained love for his light's older sister but he also knew that that love was stronger then anything in which he had ever seen! If Katie were to call off the marriage and try to banish the egyptian from both her mind and physical self, then it might return to madness and try to kill off the entire Motou family! The young demon might even make another attempt of taking over the entire human world because of its _forced_ departure and cruel rejection by the ones in which it had learned to love and care for over the four recent years... a new sense of feeling in which it had received due to, in the darkside's words now, a _wretched _curse. This was a curse that had made it become human, something in which it never wanted to become in the first place.

Though, just the same, the pharaoh couldn't blame Yugi for wanting the evil creature to leave both him and his older sister, Katie, alone for good. The boy just wanted to have his mind at peace, set in ease over knowing that his sister would be a whole lot safer without that damn monster around.

Yugi figured that, once the creature had departed, all their lives would go back to normal and that there wouldn't be as much worries bombarding both his and his friend's minds anymore! He remembered that, during these past four years, they had all been speechless when Katie had chosen to disregard their warnings and continue to hang around the evil's side. That had definitely been one of the insane, most feared, events in which had occurred in Yugi's life and it was something in which he, his friends, and his yami would never forget!

On a sudden impulse, Yugi automatically rose up from his resting place among the couch. The boy stood there, stretching out both his legs and arms in an attempt to wake them up from their seemingly everlasting slumber.

Once he felt that he was stretched out enough, he had chosen to get on over to his sister's bedroom to see if she was alright. Afterall, there was tons of screaming and shouting coming from upstairs only just a few moments ago between her and Marik.

Yet now, everything was in silence...

'Maybe they don't really have anything else to say for the timebeing I guess...' Yugi lied to himself quietly, trying to make himself relax. He knew the horrors in which that creature could cause to his sister and it worried the boy till no end. Therefore, he walked over to the steps somewhat quickly and began making his way up towards his sister's room, his slightly tanned hands placed gently inside the dark blue pockets of his jeans.

Once he reached the top, he made his way down the short hall towards his Katie's room.

Yugi could hear an angered darkside practically growling towards his young, twenty-three year old wife. Apparently, Marik had hit his last nerve and was unleashing all of his rage harshly towards his loved one.

Yugi abruptly stopped in his place in front of the light green door to his sister's room and just stared at it, growling slightly to himself.

'My sister shouldn't be the one getting yelled at! It was that _thing's_ fault in the first place! It killed others, destroyed emotions and lives, and now its going to try and break my sister?! Hmmph, I don't think so you murderous _darkside_!' he announced within his mind angrily.

Once Yugi began to reach for the door knob, Marik had just then turned it harshy from the other side, slamming it wide open with killer force.

The door would of nearly hit Yugi from the side if he hadn't jumped back in time...

Once the killer was outside of his past lover's room, he had a look of pure rage written across his dark tanned features. Marik had apparently not taken this conversation too well for you could see it being expressed in his dark violet orbs which were, in fact, the window to his very soul... or rather, the soul of a monster.

Marik continued on his way, not even bothering to look down and meet gazes with his most hated enemy, Yugi... the boy that allowed the past pharaoh to live in his soul room, safely inside their home. The boy that allowed a 5000 year old king, one that had stolen away his light's childhood, stay and remain loved by Yugi's family as if he were an older brother! There was also another sense of _love_ given to this cruel pharaoh, something in which the evil creature would never _truly_ have! No one could ever accept him for _what _he was, and what he always would be! He would _forever_ be considered the 'heartless shadow filled to the depths with hate'... and this conclusion only drove his mind into madness.

Whilst the seemingly younger boy **(a/n:** remember, the darkside has only been living for a couple of years now and besides, Yugi is like nine years older than he is! The boy just looks younger...) watched him walk by quickly, he hadn't realized that Marik was fully aware of his most hated enemies presence! The evil had chosen not to say anything to the little runt for he wasn't in the mood though!... but it may of helped him feel better about himself, knowing that he was turning down his forever to be, completely annoying opposer.

The dark one, once escaping Yugi's shocked yet angered stare, narrowed his eyes evilly to himself.

'What the hell was he doing up here?...' the darkside thought furiously whilst continuing on his way down the slightly old wooden stairs.

'I will make sure that both the pharaoh and Yugi pay for everything that they've done to me!...and now, so will their sister.' Marik thought coldly, letting an evil smirk form across his darkly tanned lips.

After exiting out the front door smoothly, he made his way down the shadowed streets of Domino City, soon dissappearing completely into the darkness of the night.

Even though the young Egyptian had that curse placed cruely upon him, he could feel that it was slowly starting to wear off. Marik couldn't possibly help but notice that his new, somewhat kind beating heart had already begun to harden tightly inside of his strong pumping chest. That he had once again fallen into the darkness...

'Pff, and they thought that this so called wretched spell would keep me in the light forever! Boy, were they ever wrong! Hahahahaha...' Marik thought evilly to himself whilst walking through the darkened allies of Domino, 'They will never catch me being an annoying good hearted person again! I guess that it's goodbye forever then, my dear Katie...'

With that being said, he continued on his way through the city without the care of as to where he was headed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

After Marik had left Yugi somewhat speechless, the young boy walked straight into his sister's room, worry spread across his normally cheerful features. Malik's darker half actually looked quite upset about the ending of his relationship with Katie, the beautiful girl that he had once dearly loved. However, you could also tell that he was trying his hardest to hold back his feelings by keeping his dark and emotionless expression plagued across his dark face. Maybe he replaced his sadness with pure anger instead!... maybe he could just plainly careless about her now? Maybe, just maybe, that wasn't just hidden tears...

I guess that it's safe to say that Yugi didn't know these answers because, afterall, he didn't understand Marik in the very least.

The tri-colored haired boy, whilst looking around his sister's small room now, spotted her laying upon her light blue colored bed spread completely torn into pieces! Not literally, but she was crying. Katie was hurt!... and Yugi couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

He slowly walked towards his broken sister, accidentally stepping on something that suddenly cracked beneath his left shoe.

'Uhhh?...' Yugi thought curiously.

He looked down at the object underneath him and then bent over to pick up the last remaining pieces of it.

It was a golden picture frame!... an empty one at that.

'What the heck?...' the boy continued to wonder whilst moving the shattered pieces of glass between his fingers, being careful not to cut himself with them.

Yugi decided that it would be safe to just go ahead and throw them away right now. That way, no one could get hurt if they had accidentally stepped on them or even worse, tripped over some of it and landed on the rest. He was also afraid that since his sister was so upset that she may not exactly be in the right of mind to know where she was going and then hurt herself pretty badly...

The young boy carried some of the pieces of the glass over to the left side corner of the slightly lit room and tossed them into his sister's waste basket. At that moment, he saw a badly torn up photo within the small trash can...

'Is this the one that should be in that frame?...' he wondered whilst picking it up carefully.

Yugi unfolded the two crumbled halves and placed them together so that both pieces fit together like a puzzle.

Once Yugi discovered who it was, both of his eyes began to shed it's own tears. What he saw in that photo pained him and now he had regretted the whole fact that he had told Marik to tell Katie about all of his past evil crimes.

The picture contained a frozen shot in time, a photo of two lovers who had cared for each other dearly.

It wasn't at all like one would predict when you think of the coldhearted darkside known as Marik! It wasn't a photo of an evil killer who was lustful and filled with hate lying beside a young woman who was completely terrified of him out of her wits!... no, it was a man who cared for his wife and a woman who, in return, cared deeply for him.

Yugi had now felt like he had represented that harsh tear down the center between the two pieces of the picture. He was the cause of their seperation! He broke them up!... just like what that tear had done to that picture.

It was once whole, but now it was only half! Half of a dream, half of a future... it was all seperated because of his hatred towards Marik!

Yugi's tears began to shed more freely now and he was wondering if his loving sister had heard him or not. She apparently did hear her younger sibling though because she ended up looking at him through tear filled eyes, sparkling up at him with a strong sense of pure pain.

"Yugi..." she said softly which was soon left off with a soft sniff.

"Yes?" he asked, trying to sound as strong as he possibly could for his sibling, even though he was the younger one.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you! You were right all along! I can't believe that jerk! Oh, so now he tells me about all of the terrible deeds he's done? I hate him for it! I just hate him! Both me and him, we're through!" she then raises her voice and then shouts towards the window as if Marik was still there and listening to her neverending amounts of pain, "You hear me Marik Ishtar? It's over! You got it? I'm sick and tired of you!" she then turned her head back towards her younger sibling again, now speaking to Yugi through broken tears, "That's the last time I'll ever be seeing him again." she murmured softly before looking towards the ground of her bedroom floor, letting one last tear shed down from her torn dark blue eyes. Then, she told her younger brother to leave her alone and never speak of Marik again which, at the mentioning of this, only left Yugi with nothing but bruised pain.

**Few weeks later Katie discovers that she's pregnant and then about nine months later...**

After what seemed like hours and hours of waiting at the hospital, Katie was finally ready to give birth to her newborn baby. She was lying down comfortably beneath the soft white, angelic like sheets of the bed that they had so kindly given her to use for her stay.

After a few brief moments her most trusted doctor and friend came rushing into her hospital room going as fast as his legs could carry him, trying to prepare for the arrival of the young child. He had two nurses by his side. One was around maybe in her late twenty's early thirty's while the other looked about fourty at the most.

Kevin, her doctor, was quite a handsome man actually! He had short type spiky black hair, tan, and was built extremely well! Not as well as Marik of course but he was getting there.

'It is quite suprising that he's not a wrestler or anything, but he loves taking care of people and I respect that! It makes him even cuter. He's only twenty-eight too...' she thought, smiling happily to herself, knowing that her baby was now in good hands.

'Ok, this whole having a baby thing is making me frickin nervous! I gotta relax. Just rel...' She paused her thoughts and jumped fearfully, her already fastly beating heart raising it's speed dramatically. She had just heard a huge collision occur between two great forces over on the right side of the hospital room in which she was in.

There the young nurse had bumped into Yugi who accidently slammed themselves, and another, into a nearby metal like table.

"Please sir, would you mind moving back a little? I'm really really sorry..." the nurse stated calmly yet quickly towards the slightly younger boy, soon reaching down to pick up all of the fallen items that both she and the other two had so smartly knocked over due to their carelessness.

"No, it's my fault." he said completely embarassed whilst kneeling down himself to help her out.

Katie, after laughing at her brother's stupidity, turned her attention back to the thoughts of her future child. All she knew was that it appears to be healthy and that it's a girl. This excited her greatly for she had always wanted a girl! Maybe it was because she was so used to having a young boy, her brother, being around the house all of the time made her want to try something a bit different! This was revolved around most people's decisions. Not all of the time though! Her brother on the other hand had wanted a nephew. Hmmph! Brothers. Think they know everything! She had hated to admit that he was right about one thing though... Marik! She knew he was afraid of what this baby would look and act like, but that didn't matter now! The only thing that she was afraid of now was of all the future pain that she was soon going to endure.

Yugi in all truth was just as excited as his sister! Maybe even more, but he sure didn't show it! He, as far as Katie was concerned, was more worried about the baby and how much of a resemblence it would share with Marik...

"Okay, now you've got to push when we tell you to, alright?" the doctor asked calmly.

Katie just nodded, unable to speak.

"Ok... push!" he shouted.

Katie started pushing but gave up after she started to feel all of that pain! She had obviously made up her mind about this whole idea thing really quickly!

"Forget it! I don't want to do this!" she shouted with much frustration.

"You have to! Just think, when this is all over with you'll get to hold your baby. Now you got to push!" the nurse shouted.

"Well when you're about to have your baby don't come running to me!" she was pretty much bursting out rude comments now to every single person in the room telling her to push.

The nurse, named Alisha, just ignored her. "Push!"

"I am pushing!" Katie shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Just a bit more Katie...' the doctor said.

"Oh my gosh, I just can't do it!' Katie cried out seemingly in tremendous amounts of pain.

"She's out."

"What?" she asked.

"It's over." the doctor reassured her with a warm smile spread out across his face.

"Thank heavens." she said panting heavily.

The young girl was now completely covered in tremendous amounts of sweat! That was a lot of work afterall...

'I am never doing that again.' she promised herself over and over again.

Katie soon lyed her head back down to relax, waiting for either one of the nurses to arrive with her only child. After they were finished with cleaning up the baby, Katie finally got to hold her like the nurse had promised. She was beautiful! A big smile formed across her face while a big frown formed on Yugi's.

"Yugi, she's beautiful." Katie announced dreamily...

Yugi just stared. "She looks like Marik."

"Pff, so what? She's supposed to look like him! Afterall, he is the father Yugi!" Katie retorted angrily at her younger brother.

"I know that but... oh whatever! I'll admit that she does look pretty though." Yugi stated back cooly, not wanting to upset his sister any longer.

"That's good then..." Katie replied happily with a huge smile formed across her young charming face.

She was once again facing the sweet baby girl who was lying peacefully in her soft, warm arms whilst playing with her mother's dirty blond hair.

'But she does look like him a lot though...' he thought quite disappointedly. He couldn't keep his mind off of it! Katie's newborn baby had Marik's hair color, his strange dark eye color, and his same skin tone. Was she soon going to have his dark, cruel personality as well?!

The only difference that he saw right _now_ between Marik and his daughter though, was that she was filled with love and wonder...

The girl seemed to have tons of fun filled energy in every small, precious movement in which she made!

'Just like her mother.' Yugi thought whilst smiling, 'Though people do change and, maybe, this young girl _would_ adapt to her father's coldhearted ways... that is, once she has reached her later teen years! Or maybe even sooner!' Yugi began, his past smile already transformed into a frown.

However, all that Yugi could really do on that matter now was to _hope_ that his young niece wouldn't be like that _at all_ in the following years to come.

'Life is going to certainly be different now. It would be that way even if this baby girl wasn't like Marik in any way! Now I just have to get used to...' his thoughts were quickly interrupted by his older sister.

"We'll call her Terra, my little sweetheart Terra Ishtar." she said dreamingly whilst facing her young daughter, smiling happily down at her warmly for Terra was now finally fast asleep in her mother's loving and gentle arms.

Katie just then turned her head upwards towards Yugi to meet his strong gaze.

"Well what do you think?" she asked him questionably.

"It's a perfect name for her." he answered back with a kindhearted smile now spread widely across his young, sweet face.

He knew that Katie's daughter was completely innocent and that he shouldn't judge her too quickly, but he still couldn't stand the fact that she was related to Marik! He would probably _never_ get over it! However, that doesn't mean that he would never give her a chance though...

'I wonder what Joey and the rest of the gang are going to think about this?' he wondered curiously, thinking of all the completely surprised expressions in which he'd get from all of their faces if he had told them.

He also came to the sincere conclusion that, since Marik didn't even know about the birth of his own child, than that automatically meant that Terra would most likely be growing up without a father! Nomatter how much hate Yugi felt towards Marik, he would have try to reach him somehow! Though, that psychotic would be nearly _impossibe_ to find for the evil creature was always hiding within the shadows! That's pretty much where he has chosen to live for the rest of his life now! Away from everyone and everything else...

Besides, Marik wouldn't even bother showing his face to the Motou family ever again! Unless of course, he had figured out how to either kill the pharaoh or if he had made the drastic decision of killing off both Yugi and his sister for good this time!

Afterall, Yugi did know that, from day one, both him and the darkside would _always_ remain the worst of enemies for the rest of eternity...

'And I thought that I would never have to see him again.' thought a very upset Yugi as he sat down gently on the little seat next to his sister's hospital bed, soon burrowing his face into his palms out of frustration.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O ...end of chapter one basically. lol**

Well, anyways, I really really really hope that you guys liked it! Please please please review and tell me what you think, okay? Thanks to those of you who will do that and constructive criticism is allowed as long as it's going to improve my writing!

By the way, I'm giving full credit to Solitudity for the whole 'having Yugi discover the ripped picture' scene. I thought that was an extremely cool idea! Thanks again Solitudity... and thanks for helping me out a lot with this chapter and with what needed to be fixed. :)


	2. Remembrance of the Past

Disclaimer - I do not own YuGiOh.

**Chapter Two**

**Remembrance of the Past**

It's been atleast fifteen years since Marik's and Katie's divorce had been arranged. She hasn't actually seen or heard from him since. What she does know is that he still wants the pharaoh's power and that he will do anything to get it! Katie also knows that he remains the all powerful leader of the Rare Hunters. 'What else is new?' she thought sarcastically. 'It is not like he's going to accomplish anything other than receiving a few good duel monster cards.' she paused and started imitating his cold-hearted voice in her head 'The pharaoh's power should be rightfully mine! Not his! He doesn't deserve that power! It was my family who has slaved for generations to guard his tomb! It was Malik who had to go through the tombkeeper's initiation which caused him to create me! His darkhalf. Now the world should be shrouded in darkness and blah blah blah...' Katie couldn't remember the rest. She had most of it memorized since he said fifty billion times that past night but, that's what she could remember of it at the very moment. That was his reason that day when they broke up as to why he hated the spirit inside her brother's puzzle. She didn't know what to think of it.

To get her mind off of the subject she decided to think about the tournament that would be in a couple of more days. Terra, her daughter, was going to be in it! That's not a suprise really. Afterall, her father did come in second place during 'Battle City'. Marik was a damn good duelist! Except for the fact that he kinda cheated with those shadow games of his. Obviously! Mai was sent to the Shadow Realm, Joey was seriously injured, in fact, he was almost killed!...and her little brother, Yugi, was about to remain forever lost within the deadly shadows. How sickening could you get? Each one of them could of won against him but failed miserably because they were hurt physically. Well, not all of them. Yami won because Marik's good side, you can't even believe he'd even have a good side, took control and forfeited the duel causing Marik to vanish. Who knows how he came back?

'Oh great! How was my ex-husband brought up again!' she shouted in her mind angrily.

Beneath it all, to tell you the truth, she really missed him. In fact, she really really missed him! 'Why did he have to do all those horrible things? If he didn't we would still be together living a happy normal life. You know... I'm starting to wonder if Terra might be half a darkside. I know it sounds a bit crazy, but what if she is?! Strange. I sure hope not. I don't think I can stand losing my daughter because of something like that!' Katie thought with slight amounts of fear racing through her and especially among her lonesome heart.

This made her shiver a bit but she knew that Terra wouldn't even think to of hurting her own mother in the most tiniest bit of way! Atleast that's what she hoped for. Afterall, Marik did have her fooled for four years. No! Terra won't do anything like that at all...!

Katie pulled back her long dirty blond hair back into a bun and continued staring across the horizon. She was busy eating her salad when she heard Terra turn on the television set to see if she could find anything interesting for the moment. 'Terra, I swear, is glued to that frickin darn tv screen!' Katie thought finishing her salad quickly. She wanted to be able to talk to her daughter before she locked herself up in her room again. Once that happens take cover! Loud music. The two female Ishtar's live inside an apartment so whether she likes it or not, Terra has to turn it down! She hates everybody for that!

Just to bring a litte something up again, Marik still doesn't realize that Terra even exists. It's wrong that she's growing up without a father and nobody could even begin to imagine how terrible that would feel for her and for him when he finds out!...if he ever does find out.

All anyone could do now was hope for the best and pray that everything will all fall back into it's very own place soon! That's what Miss Katie Ishtar had been dreaming about for years...

-------------------------------------------------

Marik was pacing back and forth furiously, trying to come up with an ingenious plan that would actually be able to work against the pharaoh! His weaker side, Malik, told him just to give it a rest. Nothing was going to work! You just couldn't beat the pharaoh...

"Marik, give it a rest will ya? There's no chance of us winning against him!" Malik said with irritation obviously rising up more and more within his cold, yet extremely bored, tone of voice.

"Nonsense! When I come up with a plan to kill him you'll be bowing down on your hands and knees before me!" Marik announced quite proudly, standing up straighter to make himself look a whole lot more taller than he truly was.

Malik just stared at him for a second than looked back down, twirling the ice cubes that were in his small and shiny water glass. "Yeah, suuuure I will." he said somewhat mockingly. "What? In ohhh... say another thousand years? Or maybe a lot later than that? What do you think Marik?" he said looking back up to meet his darkside's cruel and heartless gaze.

Marik just glared at his hikari with his fists clenched. "Shut the hell up you stupid..."

"You idiotic fool! Do I need to highlight what I've told you even more? Nothings going to work! Even Ishizu and Odion agree..." Malik retorted back angrily at his dark yami. Malik no longer held any interest for such things as world domination plans. To tell you the truth, he was getting quite sick of them!

"Of course they agree! They want us to stop on our little quest for power you nut! Now..." he paused automatically, allowing no other words to escape from his coldhearted and cruel lips, which soon formed into an evil smirk. This caused Malik to look back up at him with a major sense of confusion and loss spread across his face.

"What?" Malik asked growing even more curious as to why his darkside had just abruptly stopped his soon-to-be-long speech.

"I got it!" Marik shouted making Malik jump straight out of his red cushioned chair which soon caused him to practically fall right on the top of the cold, stoned floor.

"What Marik?" the young boy shouted back quickly, afraid that he may have just become depth due to his yami's major and unexpected outburst.

Marik just continued to stand there, obviously being deep in his own thought. Malik just raised his right eyebrow at this and then began to bare his teeth with his fists clenched tightly together. He had no patience for this! If his darker half had come up with a way to take over the world and kill the pharaoh then he had better know of this plan now! Right now to be precise or otherwise, Marik would be sorry!...but then again, his yami didn't give a damn about anything anyways.

"Well Marik...?" Malik asked him again with barely any patience left within him. He had just now reached his boiling point and of course, someone had to pay!

Marik just stopped right in the middle of his thoughts and stared directly towards his impatient hikari.

"Forget it hikari! Just calm down. It would never of worked anyways now that I think about it..." Marik stated dissapointedly, crossing his tanned arms and soon turning his head to look down at the floor beneath his feet.

Malik just stared at his darkside with wide eyes and his mouth slightly a gap. He was getting freaked out over nothing?...so very typical of his yami to do that to him but this time it was of a more truthful subject.

"Well that's very promising..." Malik stated sarcastically afterwords, soon crossing his own deeply tanned arms with an evil glare of his own to go with it.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0... end of chapter two**

_March 24, 2007_ -

Hey you guys, I know this chapter turned out crappy (definitely not happy with this one myself) but I'm going thru and editing everything up so, hopefully, I can make some of these beginning chapters turn out better. However, I'm not editing this majorly (for now at least) because I want to have more time thinking about how I'm going to change it (whilst still keeping the original story line in tact) and how to make the story sound more realistic. Basically, I just need the time to do this...


	3. Simple Matter of Fate

Disclaimer - I do not own YuGiOh.

**Chapter Three **

**Simple Matter of Fate**

Terra was out walking the streets of Domino, dueling every duelist she possibly could. It may have been only a couple days before the tournamant but she had wanted some practice. Besides, it gave her pure pleasure to watch someone loose to her. It was quite amusing. There they are pleading on the ground begging for her to not take their rarest card. Their cries for mercy were useless! So she just shrugged it off, smirked, took their card, and walked away.

'Beating them was way too easy.' she thought smirking to herself evily, letting a huge, dark smirk form slowly across her tanned face.

Now don't get me wrong here! Terra's actually a nice kid. Believe that or not, it's up to you! She just didn't really care for anyone who was outside of her own family. She was more of a loner to tell you the truth. She enjoyed having her privacy, and doing things _her way _and no one elses! Life was pretty easy for her as well. Her mom never made her do any chores except clean her room and be sure to not make a mess of their apartment. Simple enough right? Sure it was! On the darkside of things though, she has never seen her father.

His name was Marik Ishtar...

She had known that she looked very similar to him because her mother had mentioned it several times. She never did figure out the reason as to why her mother and father had broken up in the first place though! Terra only got a hand on just one small piece of that information.

It was because he had done the most dispicable things anyone could ever imagine! Like what? Did he have an affair? Did he become drunk one night and come home completely crazy? I mean, come on! There should be atleast some hints to go with it!

'You should atleast let me visit him!' Terra would mention quite often to her mother, but like usual, she only got the same typical response back of, 'I can't Terra! You must understand that. I don't even know what he's been up to let alone where he is!'

Ahem, boring answer! How can you fall in love with someone, marry them, divorce them, and then not know where they are?

Okay, so she did have to agree that _maybe_ her mother was telling her the truth but Terra sure didn't want to admit it! Apparently, she had gotten this trait from her mom's side of the family because, as you can probably tell, both her uncle and his sister never had liked to admit much of anything to one another! Some of their own important stuff anyways..

It could of just been because they were brother and sister though. Ahhh, who knows?

While continuing her way down the overcrowded streets of Domino City, she had accidently bumped into someone. Of course, a collision was to be expected since the tiny six foot wide area was jampacked with tons and tons of rushing people!...some probably even trying to get to work.

It seemed like there wasn't even enough room to breathe for heaven's sake! This sidewalk was just way too small for a busy place like Domino!

The man who she had just run into was extremely tall. A lot bigger than her, that was for sure! He must have been around six...nah...maybe almost seven feet tall? Dang that's quite big compared to the average sized human being!

He soon turned to face the young girl who, had so clumsily, just recently knocked straight into him.

When he turned he was glaring daggers directly towards the young blond teenager.

"Watch where you're going kid next time or else..." he started, his voice low and dark. This man was wearing a dark violet cloak with a strange Egyptian carving on the left side of his dark skin colored face. Terra assumed that he must of been Egyptian which caused her to gain much interest in the man (a/n: not in the affectionate way! come on, that's just gross people! lol).

She had found it quite amusing that there was another person out there moving along through Domino City with an Egyptian heritage. She herself had one, but she was only half Egyptian because of her father!...and he was one completely so she blamed her mother for making her only half and half.

However, he didn't seem to be a very nice man at all due to the fact that he had automatically chosen to blame her for running into him... and that he was being quite cold about it.

What made Terra even more furious was the fact that he had just decided to turn his back on her and then walk away from her! How dare he? (a/n: she can't control her own anger! one major flaw of hers basically)

Terra didn't seem to care though for she never did! This was just another grump who was walking amongst the streets during rush hour and nothing else!...but she still wasn't going to put up with this guy and she felt like she should honestly just say something anyways which, at the very thought of it, soon brought an evil smirk to form across her lips.

"Well hey _mister_, you had bumped into me! So maybe you should just watch where _you're_ going instead and not worry about others..." Terra stated cooly with both arms crossed neatly over her chest, eyeing the stranger with curious dark violet orbs.

Even though she was standing right in the middle of the sidewalk with tons and tons of people pushing and shoving to get past her, the teenager paid 'no' sense of heed towards them. The girl just stood there, watching the scar faced man walk on for a bit... yeah, Terra was far too interested in how this tall being would react to her rude comments! Pff, why 'should' she care about the others around her, cursing her out? They didn't matter at the moment.

As expected, the older man turned to face the young girl, a most hateful glare being sent from his dark golden eyes to her dark violet ones. She only smiled cruely in response for she had angered the older man.

"Kid, you _need _to learn your place! Apparently you don't realize _who_ I work for or '_what' _I work for and so I suggest that you learn quickly before you get yourself killed one of these days..." he paused for a second, staring even harder at the teenager. She looked quite similar but how?...but he quickly chose to shrug it all off and continue, "Basically, I believe that you need to learn how to respect those who are much older then you. Got it kid?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I got it." she replied boredly, but she had wanted to bother him some more, "Why should I even bother to respect you? You obviously don't respect me!" she shot back after about a couple of seconds, soon allowing a large smirk to form amongst her face afterwords.

The man only glared darkly at the young girl for he grew quite tired of her being obnoxious!

"Because you're technically only a child so that's why..." then it dawned on him! She had reminded him of his dark master, Marik! 'Nah, it couldn't be! Could it...' he pondered to himself. Afterall, she _did _look like him in her own way!...the only difference was that she was a girl while he was a boy.

...and their personality's were mostly alike! Maybe she was related to him. Or was it all just a strange coincidence?

'Okay, why is this strange creep looking at me like that?' Terra thought freaking out a bit but then thought maybe they've seen each other somewhere else as in, maybe _he_ had recognized her. 'You would think you'd remember this guy though because that carving on the left side of his face seemed like something that would be quite hard to forget!' Terra thought almost sarcastically yet truthfully all of the same.

Marik's right hand man soon just walked away afterwords deciding to just let it go, for now anyways. He wasn't about to ask who her father was because, just watch, his hypothosis would be wrong on the spot!...but he wasn't going to jump straight into conclusions. Hell no! Marik hated anyone who told him things that were all in the matter of 'i think' or something. It was a foolish act his master believed...

'Why hadn't I just asked her though?' he asked himself calmly. In all truth, he didn't know the answer to this question. All he knew was that he just didn't mention it to her! Or rather ask it...

Odion had soon come to a turn which lead inside a dark alley. He picked up his speed and ran straight threw it, heading towards his master's hideout! Well, actually, his masters' to be more precise on the matter.

Maybe his leader had known about this young girl that he had just recently encountered...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra just paused there staring after him, not finding the words in which to speak. Boy did he throw her off there for a second!

'That was... creepy' she thought with much confusion racing through her mind all at once.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO (not as in hugs & k****isses, just a new scene. lol)**

Marik remained seated on his golden throne inside of the Rare Hunter's Hideout. He still couldn't come up with a way to destroy his most hated enemy, Yami. His eyes were drooping because he hadn't gotten any sleep either, so this made it all the more harder for him to think.

His thoughts unwillingly changed over to Katie, Yugi's sister. How his thoughts zoomed over to her, he didn't know. They did though so he decided to just remain there for the timebeing.

'Katie, my dear beautiful Katie. She probably doesn't even remember that I even exist in this world anymore! She's probably has forgotten about me already! She'll pay dearly for taking little Yugi's side...' he thought angrily. Oh how he hated her now! She doesn't understand him at all! What he had gone through or anything!

'I changed somehow because of her and now I'll never be the same!...and it's all thanks to _her_! She's given me a heart and that is the most evilest trick in the entire book! That crazy frickin nutcase! I'll make her wish that she was never even born! It's all over for her...' he thought cold heartedly, laughing with all of his insanity built up afterwords.

Just then Odion walked in rather... hesitantly.

Marik stopped laughing just then and glanced over his right shoulder to spy out his loyal older brother through the corner of his deadly colored eyes.

'Now that's not normal for him to be acting in that type of manner. I wonder what's up...' Marik thought while staring directly at Odion as he passed by the front of his master's dark golden throne nervously.

Odion really didn't understand why he was acting this way himself. This wasn't like him at all and besides, he had nothing to fear! It wasn't like Master Marik would send him to the dreaded Shadow Realm or anything. His other master, known as Malik, wouldn't allow it! Of course, both he and his darkside had absolutely no problems in sending worthless mind slaves into the darkness, but not Odion!...and it was a good thing too! Odion didn't want to just be sent there for doing absolutely nothing...

"Well Odion," demanded Marik, "Why are you acting so strange?"

Odion looked up at his master from underneath his dark violet hood. "Master Marik... I, well you see... it's kind of hard to explain."

"Well try!" Marik's patience was growing very thin and it was happening very fast. 'It must be something pretty major...' he thought continuously.

"You see master..." he stopped then took a deep breath, "I think you have a..." Odion soon trailed off nervously, just knowing how his young leader would react when he heard of the news in which Odion was 'planning' to tell him about the girl, even though he still wasn't exactly sure about his hypothosis.

Marik glared evilly at his loyal servant for his nonstop sense of hesitation. What ever happened to Odion getting to the point?

"Well go on! I don't have all day..." This was irritating him greatly. 'This is getting quite ridiculous...' Marik thought angrily.

"I think you have a... chance! I believe that you have a big chance on discovering how do defeat the pharaoh my master." Odion rushed, quickly throwing those words right out of his mouth as if his tongue would catch on fire if he didn't.

Marik raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?" he asked a bit confused.

"Yes, master. It was..." Odion nodded in reasurrance.

"What? You've wasted up my spare time for that? You're just lucky that Malik won't allow me to send you to the Shadow Realm Odion!...even though that weakling can't really do anything about it though if I do! but let this be a warning to you slave! Now get out!" Marik shouted with much fury contained in his hard spoken voice.

Odion looked down with a tint of sadness in his beautiful golden orbs. It hurt him whenever he was told that he was nothing but a worthless slave! Marik treats him like this all of the time! He never gives him any sense of respect. Maybe since he's a part of Malik's heart, the dark half, then maybe that's what his younger brother truly thinks of him as... worthless!

Yet, Odion refused to believe it! If his life was ever in any sense of danger, Malik would risk his own life for him, just as Odion would do the same. They were brothers and they would remain loyal to each other for the rest of eternity! Though, they did have their disagreements here and there...

Maybe that's what Marik was built off from as well, and maybe that's another reason as to why he hated Odion so much!...because of Malik's negative disagreements with him and as for the most obvious reason of all, Marik couldn't keep his hold on Malik's mind whenever his older brother was around.

"Yes master." He said, bowing back down towards his leader. After a few seconds he then got up once again and walked away, leaving Marik to ponder over his own thoughts on defeating the nameless pharaoh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Once outside the huge golden doors, Odion heard the sound of footsteps moving at a now slow pace behind him. He turned his whole body around quickly and noticed that it was his other master who was awaiting for his older sibling's arrival.

"What was that all about?" Malik asked curiously. He had heard the whole conversation pretty well but he wanted to know what his brother was really going to tell his coldhearted darkside. (a/n: eavesdropping lately Malik? lol)

"Oh, hello master Malik. It was really nothing..." Odion replied as if there was nothing out of the usual.

Malik raised an eyebrow to this. Was Odion lieing to him? He's never lied! To him atleast...

Odion quickly picked up the fact that his master didn't believe his little white lie at all. Well, it wasn't really little. It was something that was important! Knowing that Malik was going to torment him nonstop with questions about it, he decided to tell him but made him promise not to tell Marik just yet because he wasn't sure if he was correct or not in the first place! Atleast not now anyways...

After Odion had spent his time explaining it to his younger brother, Malik nodded in agreement that it needs to be proven first before anyone jumps to their final conclusions. For now it would be secret! Nobody was to find out about this...

------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Marik's throne room an idea finally snapped into his head...

"I have got it! Malik, Odion, and I will join in the upcoming tournamant! The pharaoh will surely be there! Like always... and I will finally be the true ruler of this world! Hahahahaha!" he laughed darkly in his room, which echoed throughout every single hall within their dark underground hideout beneath the city, causing every single Rare Hunter to shiver with fear...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO ...love doing that! lol**

Terra Ishtar was prepared for this competition. No doubt about it! She'll bring down anyone who dares to step in her path. Nomatter what it takes! She'll take them down. This was going to be the 6th tournamant Kaiba was throwing to beat Yugi Motou! Seto Kaiba has no sense of style when it comes to thinking up names for this thing though... (a/n: or rather I don't. lol)

'Battle City' was a cool idea for a name in the beginning but 'Battle City 2', 'Battle City 3', etc...?

It's seriously getting kind of old...

Another goal, besides winning 1st place, which Terra was determined to figure out during competing, was to find her father. She was finally old enough to join this duel monsters challenge and she wasn't going to give up on what she wanted most! He'll be here. She has a sixth sense about these sort of things. It's not like it always worked, but atleast it worked about half the time. Her father was always looking for a challenge. Atleast that's what her mother had said anyways so...

Terra was going to find him!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O ...****end of chapter three.**

Hey guys! I can't believe that I'll finally be going on to chapter four!...you probably don't even care. lol

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can say that I'm definitely looking forward to the next! I now have a lot more time to sit down and get more specific details because I finally am through with some of my major high school classes! For each chapter I'll try and make it even more better then the last. Hope that you guys liked it!

Author's Note - I may not be able to update every Saturday just so you know. I'll tell you on my profile page if I'm not able to.

Well, anyways, catch you guys later! (That's my favorite thing to say by the way)


	4. The Tournament Begins

Disclaimer - I do not own YuGiOh.

**Chapter Four **

**The Tournament Begins**

News Reporters from all over the world arrived in Domino City just yesterday, desperately trying to get an interview with the most skilled duelists before the start of 'Battle City 6.' There were tons of them in all shapes and sizes! Many of which spoke a totally different language! One of the better known ones here in the United States was a young reporter named Kit. She had strawberry blonde hair that came straight down to her shoulders. She was wearing a tight black tank top with tight cacky pants. At the moment she was interviewing a man named Rex, the 'Dino Duelist.'

"So Rex, do you plan on winning this time?" she asked curiously. The camera man, Dave, zoomed in on Rex's face so you can see his expression fully. He was smirking in a most unusual way. It was as if he held the keys to all the hidden answers in the universe.

"Do I plan on winning you ask?" Rex said giving off some slight annoying chuckles to go with it. "Of course I do! Ever since that porcipine tri-colored haired freak and his pet cheerleader Joey Wheeler beat me all the way back in Duelist Kingdom, my life had changed dramatically! I've been bullied and jumped when I was younger and now that I'm older, I've got people talking behind my back even more! It's not that I just want to win. It's that I _have _to win! I need to prove myself by tearing Yugi Motou down!" Rex shouted angrily with his left fist clenched tightly together shaking in mid-air. Suddenly his lips curved up and his eyes narrowed darkly.

"Joey Wheeler will never see the light of day again. I'll do whatever it takes to destroy him." he said evilly. He actually said it more to himself than to anybody else. In fact, he didn't even remember that there were still people there. Everyone just stood there for a second. What Rex had just said to them made them quiver a bit. He seemed so cruel and heartless! Apparently he was done with his train of thoughts because he looked up to face them.

Noticing the look of pure shock scratched upon their faces he just than realized that he had said all that stuff out loud. 'Well that's not good.' he thought worriedly. He then shot up both his hands in a motion saying that he didn't mean it. "My bad you guys." His left hand now rubbing the back of his head while his right hand was resting on his side as he tried his hardest to convince them that none of it was true! Of course it was true though but he didn't want to lose any of his fans now did he?

-------------------------------------------------

Terra was watching this little scene from across the street with much satisfaction in her dark violet orbs. Rex always wanted revenge against her uncle and his best friend. Too bad he could never complete this task. Whenever he'd go in for the strike he'd wind up missing. It was frickin hilarious!

She stood there calmly with her arms crossed over her chest while leaning against a silver colored telephone booth. The tournamant was today! Seto Kaiba had decided to have it start at exactly 12:00 in the morning.

Terra took a glance at her wristwatch. It was now 11:27 a.m.

'Just a bit more than half an hour then the games can finally begin.' she thought smirking to herself. She had just gotten out of a mother daughter argument earlier this morning and she wanted to have some fun! Terra got in a whole bunch of trouble for leaving the TV on in her room. Stupid reason huh? Well atleast she didn't get grounded... thank goodness!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO ...completely new scene**

"Odion, come in here right now!" Marik shouted furiously.

Odion was in the middle of preparing both his deck and his master's when he heard him screaming his name.

When Odion arrived in Marik's throne room, Marik was pacing back and forth, obviously in a bad temper...

"Yes, master Marik?" Odion asked with much curiousity.

Upon hearing his most obedient servant's voice, he looked up. Pure hatred showed in his once calm, dark violet eyes.

"I'm growing quite tired of waiting Odion! When will you be finished? As you should well know, waiting is _not_ something that I enjoy!" he yelled through clenched teeth while standing there glaring blazing daggers at his adopted older brother venomously. If looks could kill he'd most likely be dead right now! With absolutely no questions asked...

"I'll be done shortly master Marik, I promise." he said sincerely and soon turned to leave so that he could get back to his task for his dark master. There is lesser and lesser amounts of good in the boy now... he continues to get colder, more evil, more cruel by each passing second.

"Well hurry it up you pathetic bafoon! If you're not done by the time 'Battle City 6' starts I'll send you to the Shadow Realm! Hear me? I'll make sure you cease to exist in this world!" he growled darkly. Then, while looking over the Millenium Rod held in his hand, he added something that Odion had never wanted to ever hear again, "Along with Malik. How would you like that Odion? You're supposed to be protecting him! It has always been your sworn duty to do so. Am I not correct..." Marik stopped for a second, considering his words carefully, "slave?..."

Odion stood there with the look of betrayal spread widely across his face. Had his brother just called him 'slave' again? He had said it many times before but now it seemed more harsher than ever! Silence was swept across the darkness of the gloomy hideout beneath the city of Domino. Marik looked upwards from his rod towards his older brother knowing that he had hit him and that he had hit him hard...

Odion didn't even consider answering his cruel question. He didn't want to answer the person who was calling him a _slave_! This wasn't his true brother at all anyways! Malik was his true brother. Not Marik! Marik was just his brother's darkside and that's all he's ever been... a darkside! There's nothing but hatred in him! There's no love, compassion, not the slightest care in him for others, he wasn't human! He had killed his own father at the young age of eleven and as for the way he did it? That definitely means something! You can't forget the past of something as dreadful as that... no way!

Marik, now tired of waiting for a reply from his servant, began to advance on him. Odion was so lost in his train of thoughts that he didn't even realize that Marik was now right beside him, glaring at him evilly. He was being ignored by Odion, not on purpose, but still ignored. He hated it tremendously! He backed up about a foot away from Odion and seized his golden rod from where his back pocket was and slid it out of his dealthly colored black belt. He then drew the dagger from it aiming for Odion. 'I will teach you to have some respect for your superiors my dear servant.' he thought evilly, while a coldhearted smirk formed across his proud face. Soon, he drew back his rod getting ready to strike down with a tremendous amount of force through his brother's back! Every single second now the darkness in his heart began to take more and more control giving Marik the overwhelming urge to kill his brother! His devilish smirk grew even wider. He felt the same way when he was only a child. He had absolutely no care for the person he was doing it to or how he'd finish them off. 'I should have done this ages ago.' he thought evilly, smiling darkly to himself.

Just as he was about to strike down, Malik ran in seemingly out of breath! Odion came out of his trance and felt the presence of his dark master standing right beside him with the dagger's end of the rod aiming right down towards him. 'Wait! Was master Marik planning on killing me?' he thought disgusted.

Marik, taking control again over his overpowering anger, quickly withdrew the rod and slid it back into his belt putting on his expression of 'this had never happened' and then decided to back off slowly...

Of course, this did not go unoticed to Malik.

_"Marik!_ What do you think you're doing! If you go to hurt Odion in the tiniest way, I swear that you'll pay!" Malik shouted with pure rage, whilst shaking his right fist harshly.

Marik decided that he didn't want to get into an argument now so he just smirked at his hikari with much amusement and walked straight off as if nothing had ever happened. He hadn't threatened his older brother like that in a long time! Why was he about to kill him?

Malik just stood there watching his darkside walk away. Oh how he despised him sometimes! Marik was sick! Atleast about one thousand people have called him crazy in his life!...no doubt about it! That's because he _is_ crazy! He's also a murderer...

After Marik had dissapeared into the darkness, with only his shadow left behind, Malik glanced over at Odion. Odion seemed sort of worn out...

Malik slowly walked over to him with deep concern in his light violet eyes. If he hadn't arrived Marik would have surely killed his best friend, his brother. He couldn't survive without Odion! I mean, it's not like he can't survive and continue living... it's that he'd be depressed for the rest of his life! He just couldn't live with himself if something were to happen to him or his sister, Ishizu.

His sister was really bright. She knows just about everything! She owns a museum right here in Domino as well. Ishizu has extremely long midnight black hair that reaches down to her lower back and you always catch her wearing an egyptian type dress.

Ishizu was always there for him... always! Even in his darkest of hours, she was still there for him.

Back to the present, Malik had finally reached his destination! Odion just looked at him for a second...

"Odion? Are you alright?" Malik asked with much concern in his voice.

"Yes, master Malik. I am fine. I just need some rest, that's all I guess..." he answered truthfully.

"Okay brother, then go and get some sleep." he said rather calmly yet at the same time, with a more demanding sense of tone.

Then it just dawned on Odion that he needed to finish preparing Master Marik's deck or other wise he'd be severly punished!

Malik, noticing Odion's sense of worry, asked him what it was. When he finished telling him, Malik said that he'd do it for him instead. It may have been 11:57 in the morning but Odion needed the rest anyways since he hadn't gotten any sleep last night. In only three more minutes 'Battle City 6' was going to start...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

'Only three more minutes...' thought a very determined duelist.

Terra was looking forward to this for a long time. She couldn't control her excitement! With this tournamant taking place, she was going to finally be able to find her father, Marik Ishtar.

There were many other duelists waiting along with her there! There was Espa Roba, Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood... wait! Weevil Underwood? She glanced over her shoulder looking back at the annoying 'Bug Duelist.'

Yep, it was indeed him. Oh how she hated him! He made her sick... of course, who doesn't become sick when they see him? She certainly couldn't think of anybody...

"5...4...3...2...1...0!" shouted the entire crowd excitedly. 'Battle City 6' was finally here and Terra was going to win!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

'Today's the day.' thought Marik rather amused. He was ready to destroy the pharoah's spirit and once again kidnap his so called friends and family!

'He will be so devastated when he finds out that I'm back for my revenge. He won't know what to do! I'll make sure he never gets to see another day of light again...' he thought darkly. It was going to be fun destroying him this time!...and his enemy's sister.

He continued down the busy streets of Domino soon coming towards a dark alley.

He made his turn straight into it and stopped instantly. There, leaning against the brook wall on the side of the alley, stood a man about his age. His red hat covering his eyes and his right foot crossing over his left. He looked as if he had just had an extremely bad day!

'Let's see what his problem is...' Marik thought coldly, smirking to himself darkly. The killer walked over to him slowly, hoping that whoever this was could help him carry out his lust for destruction and revenge!

Upon hearing someone walk over to him the guy jumped up shooting to his defensive level automatically! When he looked up he came eye to eye with his intruder...

This man had a black sleeveless shirt on with really light colored brown pants. He had a long, dark violet cape on and had sandy blonde hair that was sticking up on end. 'Just like Yugi's hair.' the man thought.

"Who are you? You caped freak!" Rex shouted at the dark figure.

"My name is Marik Ishtar. How about you?" he asked back with his voice lowered both extremely deeply and coldly, almost bone chilling...

The man looked at him for a second debating on whether or not he should tell him his name. 'Ahh...heck with it. What harm could it do?'

"The names Rex Raptor."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O ...end of chapter four.**

Sorry for the cliffhanger guys but the chapters been getting a bit too long and I'm still trying to come up with a conversation between them. Well, anyways, like I always say, I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter and I'm always looking forward to writing more. Definitely! Oh, and I want to give a big 'Thanx' to those who are reviewing my story. You're the best! It makes me a lot more confident that people are actually reading this and letting me know that this story doesn't suck. Once again thank you **'animeaddict99'** and **'Vladimir Lenin'**. You guys rock!


	5. The Killer Meets His Only Daughter

Disclaimer - I do not own YuGiOh

**Chapter Five **

**The Killer Meets His Only Daughter**

Marik stood there facing Rex for quite some time. He knew that he had heard that name before but where had he heard it? There were so many people he's seen and he couldn't seem to recall who this young man was. Could he have been one of his enemies? Did he stand in his way when he was trying to kill the so called 'Pharaoh' Yami? Wait! Maybe this guy used to work for him as a 'Rare Hunter?'

"Well, what do you want?" Rex yelled angrily, interrupting Marik's thoughts.

The dark one just narrowed his eyes evilly and crossed his arms over his muscularly tannned chest. After about a second or so he let a smirk creep slowly across his once frowning lips.

"Nothing of much importance. It's just that I wasn't expecting to find someone down here in this alley. That's all..." he answered calmly.

"Well then if that's all then get going! I wish to be left alone thank you very much." Rex retorted then turned his head away from the stranger but of course, Marik didn't move. In fact, he didn't even move an inch! Rex soon took notice to this by the striking feeling in his gut...

'Why won't this freak just leave me alone!' Rex couldn't stand the fact that this weirdo was still watching him through darkened eyes so he jerked his head around and clenched both of his fists, glaring flaming daggers at his new found disturbing enemy.

"Didn't you hear me the first time you creep? Get the hell out of here!" Rex shouted towards the stranger angrily.

"And if I don't?" Marik asked with a smirk, noticing that it took no work at all to make this young man furious with him.

"Grrrrrrrrr..." Rex announced through gritted teeth. 'Ohhhhh...I _hate _it when people do that to me! These psychotic creeps walking all around out here are always asking that stupid question!...which they probably already know the answer to. It just shouldn't be asked!' Rex thought cruely yet furiously, shaking both of his slightly tanned fists.

Marik was quite pleased about where this conversation was heading but, much to his dissapointment, he had to stop. He needed to use Rex to get what he wanted!...and by making Rex furious wasn't going to solve anything at all, but Marik couldn't careless! He found all of this anger that Rex was sending off to be a rather good piece of entertainment.

'Hmmph, well if he does decide to go against me, then I'll just have to kill him" Marik pondered, his sharp eyes glancing down at the cement for a few seconds whilst his hands placed themselves harshly on his hips, 'or torment his pathetic little mind with the horrific power of my millenium rod! Hahahahaha...' Marik thought excitedly, grinning cruely to himself.

"Now listen here weirdo!" Rex shouted, interupting Marik's train of thought. This caused the darkside to look up at him through burning, hatred filled eyes.

"If you don't leave right now I'm going to..." Rex shouted, but was soon rudely cut off by the evil presence in which stood before him in the darkness of this lonesome alley.

"You'll what? Continue to rage on and on about nothing?... grow even more pissed? I can assure you that I don't care. Keep this up if you wish but you'll pay dearly in the end you worthless fool..." Marik answered back harshly, yet surprisingly stayed calm all of the same. He then took his arms and crossed them once more leaving him in his favorite, more relaxed posture in front of the steaming boy.

Rex just stared back at him through wide eyes. 'I will pay what? Is this guy saying that he's going to kill me?..' Rex thought a bit nervously. Well, hey, he was only twenty-six years old and he had hoped to continue on with the rest of his life. Rex didn't want to fall by the hands of a mad psychotic!...if he was going to ever die, he wanted it to be cool or something! He wanted the world to bring up that the famous 'Dino Duelist' had gone away in style!...but that still doesn't mean that he wants to die! Never in a million years...

"Now, I'll make you a little deal." Marik said with a nasty dark gleam in his eyes, "You see, in this deal, you'll get what you want and I'll get what I want. Can you comprehend that?" Marik asked the speechless man evilly, leaving Rex quite shocked afterwards.

"Like hell I can comprehend that!" Rex retorted, his anger now getting to the better of him. "You know what? I honestly don't care anymore! Now go away you moron and don't come back! Like I've said before, I wish to be left alone!" Then he smirked while leaning against the brooked wall, arms crossed once again "Of course you wouldn't understand that now would you. I mean , you're not gone! Am I not correct?" he asked coldly looking over to see Marik's deadly expression shooting right towards him. Rex had made his final decision about how he was going to handle this situation for he hated being bullied!...and by making this newcomer understand the fact that Rex wasn't the type of guy to back down from a fight, he kept this somewhat small conflict up.

'I will teach this guy a lesson or two about who he chooses to bully! Or rather, who he chooses to torment I guess. Ahhh, either way, I can't stand it! I'll make sure that he learns _his _place here! Oh I will...' Rex thought darkly to himself, letting a devilish smirk creep smoothly across his somewhat charming facial features. Marik only gave the boy a small frown and a slightly raised eyebrow in return.

Then, eventually, he smirked quite evilly at the young, determined man.

"It would be wise if you learned how to control that oversized mouth of yours my boy. You'll get yourself into a load of trouble one day from it..." Marik said as deeply and darkly as he could.

No, he didn't like this kid one bit... in fact, he thought the brat was a royal pain in the neck! But you couldn't say that he didn't enjoy watching this guy's temper get the better of him. Who honestly wouldn't? Scratch that, maybe that runt Yugi wouldn't...

'He is so foolish! Once he figures out that I'm the _master_ of the criminal group known as the 'Rare Hunters' he'll be begging for forgiveness! Of course, I'm not going to give it to him...' he thought coldheartedly, once again letting a smirk form across his tanned face.

The dark ruler's question in the beginning was definitely not the answer! This young man could have never been one of his 'Rare Hunters' at all to begin with! If he had been than he'd never act this way around his past master! He would of known quite well what Marik was capable of...

Marik had made sure that everyone had known of his power!...allowed them to know that he wasn't one to be trifled with.

Rex soon darted back at the stranger with an extremely pointless comeback, "That is it! I am leaving, you hear?" Then after the boy had thought that he made his point quite clear, he was already beginning to walk away. This caused Marik to snap back into the the world of reality, a place in which he hated dearly, and allowed anger to flow up within him once again. Veins even began to start popping out in every direction possible, his teeth grinding menacingly in addition to his physical state! (a/n: disgusting...)

'How dare he just walk away from me like that? He will pay for this!" Marik thought angrily, soon starting to advance on the much shorter boy whilst walking sneekily through the shadows. Then he paused for a second, realization dawning on him automatically.

Then, out of the blue, he retrieved his millenium rod and slid it from his jet black belt across his waist.

'Oh this is too perfect! It's all over for you Rex Raptor...' he thought darkly, gripping the millenium rod tightly in his grasp. Marik then began to make his way towards the duelist ahead of him whilst walking smoothly through the shadows of the dark and gloomy alley.

Once Marik was only about six feet away from his chosen victim, he spoke in a cruel tone, "Leaving so soon boy? Well, I think not..."

Rex turned around quickly and was just about to retort back to this dark stranger but stopped, for he noticed a slight golden glimmer coming from the psycho's right hand. The sun had only shed only some light into that dark alley but it was just enough for Rex to realize that the other man had held a golden dagger in his strong, tanned hand.

His eyes soon widened in fear...

On seeing Rex's expression, Marik smirked darkly to himself and then began to advance on the boy once again, his dark violet cape blowing out behind him in some unknown breeze with his golden rod held out over his head.

"Goodbye." Marik said evilly, jamming the dagger straight into Rex's heart pounding chest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

'Finally! My second locator card. Just four more to go and I'll be going straight to the finals! Perfect!' Terra thought grinning to herself. This was the first time that she's smiled in years! She was also smiling because she knew her father would be there as well! This made her completely overjoyed that she'd be able to finally duel along side him...

She knew from day one that she would make it into the finals with absolutely no trouble at all! It was only a matter of time before she obtained six of those locator cards...

While making her way towards Yugi's Gameshop she heard a distant scream not too far off. Terra jolted her head quickly in the direction of which the voice was coming from! Someone was being attacked and they needed someones help and fast!

'Oh great... I'm no hero! I'm supposed to be the person who _causes_ the problem. Not the one who _stops_ it. Let someone else help them.' she thought coldly to herself but than stopped automatically to think it over a bit.

'Okay, maybe I should go...oh whatever! I'll just go anyways and see what's up! They had better be a good duelist with a very rare card!' she thought angrily but than soon took off, running straight into the distance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon reaching her destination, she realized that the scream had come from the dark alley only a couple of feet away! Or so she assumed...

"How convienent! It figures that an attack would be caused in a dark alley! Just my luck...' she thought dissaprovingly as she looked towards it's dark and gloomy entrance. 'The person who came up with the idea of hurting someone in an alley must have had absolutely no sense of imagination.'

Terra just than started taken her steps quite cautiously, making sure that she wasn't going to be heard. If the attacker had heard any noise coming from outside of that alley, they'd be surely to go out and look for their unwanted intruder.

She'd be done for, and she certainly didn't want that! Who would?

The young Ishtar soon came to the edge of one of the brick stone walls and poked her small head around it slowly, soon coming to realize that she couldn't see a darn thing! Well, that was just great...

'Pff, whatever with this nonsense! There's probably no one there anyways! They may have just fallen over or something... pff, who cares?" she thought dissapontedly, beginning to walk off at a slow pace, and then, she heard it!...a maniacal laughter which made her blood run cold.

Terra turned quickly and shot down the alley, whilst not knowing why she didn't just go and get the police in the first place but, she let the subject drop in her mind and continued on her way. In the distance she saw a golden light, highlighting two different men.

Once she noticed what had happened to the shorter looking guy, it completely terrified her, causing her to stop in her very tracks!

There were two dark figures there, one of which was laying on the ground bleeding to death while the other man, who was standing over the dead body with an evil smirk spread across his darkly shadowed face, held an ever so bloody dagger in his right hand!

'Oh my gosh! I have got to get out of here! I have to tell somebody quickly!' thought Terra through widened eyes, taking only a couple of steps backwards before turning around fully on her heel and speeding down the darkened alley, heading towards the light of day which was quite a long distance away to be truthful.

Her mind was going through fifty million places at once to the point where she couldn't even think straight!

Terra was running as fast as she could but suddenly tripped over the curve of the sidewalk, causing her to fall forward harshly onto the rough cement and scrape her left knee quite badly...

'Oh great! Now I bet any amount of money that he had heard that!' she thought worriedly. Never has two old emotions come out in one day for her! She was smiling that day and later on as of now she was almost crying! Terra was never so scared in her entire life! There was a killer only a couple of meters away and she had now just sliced up her knee!...which she couldn't even move and, when she had tried to move, the darn thing hurt her like hell!

'That man back there must have heard me fall! I'm dead meat right now if he did! I know that maniac most likely heard me...' she kept thinking over and over again to herself. Terra knew that this wasn't like her at all to be scared but something about him just freaked her out! She couldn't help it! Just like anyone else would be, she was scared!

She than tried desperately to get up and run for it but every single attempt of hers, in the end, failed miserably! She just fell back down in even more pain!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Marik had stopped laughing to glance over his right shoulder. He had heard either someone or something scrape themselves against the pavement somewhere nearby. In response Marik, with barely any reluctance, decided to go out and 'investigate' the situation by turning on his heel and heading towards the dark alley's exit.

"Mmmm...I wonder who's been spying on me playing my fun little game? Well, whoever it may be, they'll pay dearly! Even if they weren't spying on me, I'll torture them anyways! Just for the fun of it! Hahahahaha...' he thought coldly, continuing on his way out.

It was still so strange for him to be like this once again! Each day he became more colder, more evil, and dangerously _darker..._and he loved it!

The last time that he was this evil was back during the very first 'Battle City.' He had caused a lot of damage then! Now, as time progressed, he was beginning to once again _enjoy _the terrors in which he was causing! With Katie, he had become good.

That was such a sickening word to him! 'Good..'

A terrible word to one who was born as a darkside.

After reaching his destination he looked down to see a young teenage girl with his same sandy colored hair laying helplessly on the ground. 'Hahahahaha! She must have hurt herself quite badly after trying to escape from my clutches. Just my luck.' he smirked evilly. Then, he started to walk around her so that he could be right in front of her.

Once he stood before her, he slammed his right foot on the ground harshly within only a few inches away from the left side of Terra's face so that his presence would be automatically noticed.

Terra's heart started beating like a hundred times per second! She felt like she couldn't breathe! She was down on the ground at the mercy of a psychotic psycho path and there was absolutely nothing she could do but lay there and hope for the best, knowing that things were actually going in for the worst...

"Well, well, well... I knew that I smelled a rat." said Marik coldly, smirking down at his brand new victim that he would soon be able to torment.

His cold voice sent shivers up and down her spine like mad for he seemed so cold, so evil, so... _heartless_!

It was like there wasn't the slightest bit of good in him! He seemed like pure evil itself!

This man had such a demanding presence as well! He seemed to stand out a lot more than others and, to her, it seemed as if he needed the eyes of every other living creature on him whenever and wherever he went!...even if it was a sense of negative attention. Of course that could of been just because he wore a dark purple cape out in public and his hair was stuck up on end...

_"Leave me alone or I'll... I'll... I'll scream!_" she shouted with pure rage, but fear ran through her voice as well.

Marik only raised a mere eyebrow to this, "Oh really?" he exclaimed mockingly cocking his head slightly to the side. "And just who will hear you my dear? Everybody's near the center of Domino City! They'd never hear your useless cries of pain kid! Haha..."

Terra knew he was right but, as usual, she didn't want to admit it! She hated admitting to things that she didn't like... especially this!

"Well then I'll try!" she shouted furiously at him.

She hated the way in which he chose to mock her and besides, he kept it up constantly! Not to mention he was enjoying himself tremendously with this so called game of his!...oh how she had hated that dark smirk of his!

Terra started screaming for help but no one seemed to be coming! All the killer ever did in response to her endless screams of fear was to laugh.

Oh yes, he did indeed enjoy this!

Boy, look what he's been missing... how come he had allowed himself to be kept under that curse to keep him good? How... and why?

'What is wrong with this guy? He thinks this is frickin hilarious and it's not!' Terra thought sadly, wishing that she had never come here in the first place! It was already too late to save that guy who had been just recently murdered anyways! So why was she still here?

As Marik continued with all this so called '_fun_' of his, Terra just glared dangerously at him. Oh how she hated him right now! Who was this creep anyways...?

She wished that her father was there, for her dad would of just torn this guy apart! Her mother had told her of how strong her father was and Terra had thought that it was utterly amazing as to all of the stories that had been based upon him!

'Why couldn't he be here with me right now?' she wondered, tears slowly making their way down her soft, tan skin. 'Where did he ever go?' she pondered, forgetting that the murderer was still straight in front of her.

However, the madman's mind was off somewhere in space... he had been quite overwhelmed with all the 'excitement' he had received today, which left him laughing insanely towards the now dark clouds.

Marik finally stopped this hysteria though, calming down a bit. He then turned his head and, through the corner of his right eye, glanced back down at the girl to see if he could receive another huge outburst from her pityful form. It didn't happen that way though! When he saw actual tears in her eyes something changed inside of him...

It was quite weird to tell you the truth... he couldn't understand it at all!

Marik glanced down at her suspiciously, wondering why on earth he was feeling this way... and why his attitude toward everything in the world had made a drastic turn.

Strangely, he didn't want to hurt her anymore. He felt like he was hurting someone really close to him! Someone who was just like him in almost every way! Why her though? That didn't make any sense once so ever. They weren't related! Were they...?

Marik looked down again at the weak girl, looking more closely at her features. But this time, with actual care and wonder in his eyes. 'What was her name?' he thought curiously. She moved a bit, probably planning to argue with him again and make an attempt to escape... however, Marik didn't care, he knew she was too weak and helpless to do much of anything anways. Though he did kneel down to her level and lift her chin up gently with his right palm so he could see into her eyes. They were a dark violet just like his.

This young girl also had the same skin tone as he did! Well, maybe just a little lighter, but it was sure close...

'What does he think he's doing?' Terra thought curiously, still trembling under his gaze. 'Why was he acting so crazy one minute and then so calm the next?...maybe he just has some strange mood swings.' Terra pondered some more, soon shrugging it off. Why should she care of what his thought process was like?!... she needed to be more focused on how she was going to high-tail it out of there!... but strangely, Terra still didn't think much over the choice of 'running' even though she knew that 'was' the smart idea.

However, she was now actually felt quite protected in his presence! She wasn't scared of him anymore! It was weird...

Marik stood there, not taking his violet eyes off her once, pondering on what he should do now with the girl. He finally made his decision to have one of his 'Rare Hunters' catch a taxi cab for her and take her home. He just didn't care about anything at the moment!... probably because he didn't WANT to care and besides, today was a strange day for him. Marik didn't want to think about ANYTHING that took place this specific day! Why should he? He was soon going to become the supreme ruler of this world by destroying the pharaoh in this here tournamant anyways! Soon, nobody would be able to stop him! No one...

After his 'Rare Hunter', by the name of Chris, picked up the teenaged girl, Marik went back to his old heartless ways... leaving the past occurances behind the best he could.

'I'm just going to pretend that this _never _happened! I _never _started to care about someone ever! The girl is gone now and I can go _kill _that bad excuse for a _pharaoh_ without any problems once so ever! Hahahahaha...' he grinned evilly.

Little did he know that 'she' was his daughter and that 'she' was going to play a huge key role in his life that would change him _forever._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris arrived at Terra's house, or rather her apartment buiding, dropping her off. Master Marik had known where she stayed because of his 'Millenium Rod.' He had used it to search through her mind and figure out where she lived. He always finds out things that way.

On entering the building, Chris held up Terra helping her to walk. She was doing better even though it still pained her greatly. She was also weak from all those events that occured today. 'Who was that guy anyway?'

"What room number?" Chris asked the weak girl.

"What? Oh! Yeah, it's on the third floor. Room..." she paused for a moment trying to remember her room number. 'How can I forget! I've always known my number.' Just then Terra remembered it. It struck her like a bolt of lightning. "Room 427"

"Alright." was all he said in reply.

'Ohhhh! He's so cute! And muscular, and tan!...and I'm leaning against his sexy chest,' she thought rather happily but then something soon dawned on her, which quickly turned her smile completely upside down on her young face, 'too bad he's got his frickin shirt still on. He should take it off if he really did care about my health...'

Once arriving at her door he knocked on it three times and waited. It must have been really late in the afternoon because her mom was home. 'Well, now I'm never allowed to go out on my own anymore.' Terra thought dissappointedly.

Her mother answered the door with a look of worry spread across her once happy features. The second she saw her only daughter she opened up her arms to embrace her. Katie was so happy to see that she was alright and that she wasn't kidnapped or anything! Or worse...

Chris had to save the poor girl from her mother's unbreathable hug. That's when two things just dawned on her right then and there.

Her daughter's knee was majorly injured and there was a quite handsome young man right next to her.

Katie quickly shot over to her daughter's side and began to help Chris carry the young teenager over to the couch so that she could finally lay down. _'Thank Goodness! Now I can finally get the chance to just sit back and relax!_' Terra thought rather excitedly, as well as pleased.

"Terra," her mother interrupted concernly, "how on earth did you get hurt so badly? Did you fall?...and why didn't you tell me that you two were going out? Terra! Why?" her mother finished quickly, practially shouting at her already embarrassed daughter.

"_Mom, _first of all, we are _not _going out! I barely even know him!...and two, I'll explain what happened later! Please mom, I'm truly exausted right now." Terra shouted with frustration. Her kind-hearted mother nodded in agreement though and decided to just let the subject drop for the night. Yet still, she would bring it up tomorrow morning...

'I should of known she'd ask something as stupid as "are you are going out" or something.' Terra lay there thinking with her right hand on her forehead in pure embarrassment. It's a good thing Chris soon left after that not wanting to be an 'inconvienance.' In all truth he had to go back to his master and tell him that everything was taken care of like Marik had asked. 'She shares a very _strong _resemblence with my master. A really _strong _resemblence! I wonder if she's related to him. She's pretty too.' Chris thought as he walked back to the yellow coated cab and climbed in.

"Where to this time?" asked the stubborn driver impatiently.

Chris thought for a moment. "Kaiba Corp." the boy answered sternly. He still had another task to complete. He needed to strip Seto Kaiba of his Egyptian God card which he somehow managed to retrieve back. Marik, only two days ago, had asked him personally to hunt down that money bags Kaiba and take it from him. Chris grinned to himself selfishly. 'This will be any interesting hunt. Kaiba doesn't even have a chance! What easy prey...' With that the taxi driver started up the engine and drove off, dissappearing into the darkness of the night.

Meanwhile, Terra was satisfied that her mother didn't bother with asking her any other questions that night. Well actually she did attempt it once again but Terra had told her that she promised to tell her later. Besides, her mother would get all on top of the subject if she was told that some crazy person was hanging around her kid. It would cause over a million more questions and problems! Terra was just way too tired and she had wanted to have a good, peaceful rest without being bothered by her worked up mother. Katie cares for her way too much! Terra just didn't want her mom to freak out and go all mental over it so she decided to remain quiet about this till tommorow.

Thinking back to the events that had taken place earlier with that crazy killer, Terra knew for sure that she _never_ wanted to see that man ever again. What she didn't realize was that the psycho back there was actually the person she had wanted to meet her _whole _life! Her father.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O ...end of chapter five.**

Well guys? What do ya think? I can't believe how incredibly long this chapter came out! I was so excited after I finished it! I think it turned out pretty good...

Well, anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! I can't believe that I was able to fit a pretty sweet scene in there between Marik and his daughter. Ahhh... Marik was actually worried about her! Well, just a bit I guess... just like any loving father right? Her mom is really cool too!...she's so very nice! lol

Okay, I'm typing too fast and now I'm just rambling. As always, you guys _rock_!

Well, anyways, if you guys have any suggestions or ideas on how this story should go to make it better in anyway then please please please tell me! If I don't use any of your ideas please don't feel offended at all. It's not that I'm not all up for your ideas because I'm sure that they are great! I just may have a hard time building off of them...

Thank you just so much for reading this though you guys! Once again you're the best!

Authors Note - To add just some suspense...

Will Terra, when she discovers out that he was her dad, join in on her father's quest for power?... what was the 'curse' that Marik was placed under to make him good and why was it done?... how will her mother react to what had happened when her daughter had first met him?

I'm evil so you'll just have to wait this one out you guys! lol

Please please review! Goodbye for now.


	6. The Heart of a Darkside's Child

Hey there peoples! Okay, wow, I haven't updated in a very very very long time now have I you guys! Geez, and I am truly sorry for that but you see, I had originally lost all of my interest in writing and besides, school was pulling me down like mad!...the summer had helped me some but I still didn't have any inspiration for this story nor my other one. Even so, like I have said before, I will NOT discontinue this story!...especially when I know that there are actually people out there reading it and enjoying everything that is going on in this fic! It just wouldn't be right of me if I had left you guys hanging there forever...

By the way (pff, here I go again with my rambling), please just note that this chapter will not be as long as the others since I'm getting back into the whole writing my own story thing again instead of just going around this site and reading others stories... that's what I've been doing lately! Reading... lol

Well, anyways, I'll stop talking already... before we all get old huh?

Hope that you guys enjoy this new chapter...

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh**

**Chapter Six**

**The Heart of the Darkside's Child**

The very next morning, Terra had awoken to find herself laying sprawled out along her mother's smoothly leathered couch with a soft blue blanket spread out amongst her thin, tanned body. She was glad that she had finally gotten the chance to get some good rest for once in her life! Besides, she had needed it because of her little 'encounter' with that psycho the evening before.

The young Ishtar had never seen a real life serial killer in her entire life! It was certainly all new to her and, by that very day, she had realized that she had never wanted to stand in ones path ever again! Especially his...

Even though he had never physically hurt her, she still feared him for he had shown her what he was strictly capable of! He could of easily killed her right then and there but chose not to. As to why though, well, she didn't know!...and she obviously didn't care! So long as he stays away from her, she was completely fine.

As Terra went to get up from her mom's nice and comfortable leather couch, an overpowering pain shot through her left leg.

"Awwhh, shit! How could I have forgotten about that?" she yelled out in pure agony, soon falling straight back into place with her hands gripping her injured knee painfully.

"Mind your language Terra! Or I'll be washing your mouth out with soap..." Terra's mother shouted from the kitchen angrily but obviously trying to keep her calm at the same time.

Her mother had raised up tons of questions the other night and she had certainly wanted them to be answered! She knew that her daughter was most likely going to go ahead and try getting out of the house before she got the chance to even speak with her though...

'Oh, she is certainly not going anywhere!...atleast not in that condition! Besides, even though she seemed like everything was fine the other night, it probably wasn't...' her mother thought overprotectively of her daughter.

"My gosh mom, I'm sorry! Didn't mean to freak you out or anything..." Terra announced back sarcastically towards her only known guardian.

Terra didn't understand her mother at all and she felt like she didn't understand her either!... but she still loved her mother dearly and would always be there to comfort her in her times of sadness and grief, just like any good daughter should!

"Don't be like that Terra..." her mother traveled off, allowing her daughter to get the whole idea of what was to come if she continued on with her sarcasm.

"Whatever mom..." Terra mumbled lowly, not wanting her kind and loyal protector to get all worried and upset over absolutely nothing.

"What was that?" she shouted back.

"Nothing." Terra answered quickly, confusion running through her dark violet orbs at an astounding pace. How could she have possibly heard that?

It was only about a couple of minutes later when the young teen's mother had come out with a whole plate filled with completely delicious looking foods! There was some beautifully laid out scrambled eggs and three sizziling hot pieces of bacon with a slice of buttered toast on the side. (a/n: yummy... lol)

"Okay Terra, I suggest that you dig in because you'll need it! Besides, you're looking rather pale..." Katie wondered off whilst eyeing her daughter's evil and coldhearted glare. This only caused the older woman to release a small laugh than smirk down at her easily angered daughter.

"Oh my gosh kid, you are so much like your father I swear! but atleast you behave better..." she trailed off whilst smiling brightly to herself, soon laughing at the thought of her ex-husband's naughty behavior whenever she had told him that he had looked completely out of it or something. Marik had never been pleased with his wife when she had told him things that he didn't like to hear...

He especially hated it when Katie would ramble on and on about the way he had dressed! The past darkside was always wondering as to why anybody cared about that nonsense in the first place.

So, he just shrugged it off and continued spending many hours with the girl that he knew he had loved dearly.

Yet, everything was different now! _He _was different...

Only over a matter of minutes had he changed into this dark cruel being... one that his lover had never seen.

Once Katie reached the thought of this her once enchanted smile soon turned one hundred percent upside down in less than a few seconds! She was flashing back once again to that tragic day when he had told her of all his evil crimes and of all the killings he's commited.

She had to admit to the fact that she was just plainly lost with everything anymore...

Terra had noticed the sadness in her mother's once love filled eyes and thought it best if she had just leave her mother be for awhile. Terra knew full well what her mother was thinking about and she had known that by talking to her about it, it would only hurt her even more!

The young teen slowly got up and started limping towards her bedroom door just a little ways away, only to be stopped abruptly by her now fully alert mother.

"Don't go any further there Terra! You are coming straight back over here and you're going to answer my questions kid..." her mother said sternly whilst looking down towards the dark beige carpet of their tiny little apartment home.

"Oh come on mom! Do I really have to answer them?..." Terra said quite gloomily while turning herself around to face her mother's face once again.

"No Terra! It's going to be right now!" her mother shouted, this time looking up angrily at her daughter through cold filled eyes.

"Okay, you know what mom? You worry too much! All I ever did was scrape my knee against the cement after I had tripped over a nearby sidewalk and then Chris saw me fall and so he came to help!... does that answer all of your questions mother? Can't you just ever get the fact that I hate you to bits?" Terra shouted back with pure anger and rage dwelled up inside of her.

Terra didn't understand this all of a sudden outburst in which she had sent off towards her always kind mother but she still couldn't help it! She knew that her only parent was just trying to understand what had happened to her child but still, the young teenager was furious!...and for no specific reason! Eventually, she gave into her anger, letting herself go to her full extent...

Or rather, that was what she believed (a/n: I will explain that later if you didn't get it).

She glared darkly at her mother, soon allowing an evil smirk to form across her face towards the woman's shocked expression.

There was much amusement in the kid's dark violet orbs which were narrowed directly towards her mother, sending cold chills up and down the woman's back.

'She is acting just like Marik did before he left! And the eyes of both him and her are just so ...so... so soul less and neverending. This doesn't mean that she's a darkside too, does it?' the older woman thought nervously, backing away from her now assumed to be insane daughter quickly, yet cautiously, all at the same exact time.

Terra had now wanted to see her mother's tears shed themselves longer and she had wanted to see her completely innocent guardian in terrible amounts of pain!... but just then she was somehow able to gain some mental control over herself and stop this soon to be reign of terror.

The young girl was gripping away at her head harshly, afraid that the feeling would wash over her once again!... and she didn't want it back! Never!

'Oh my gosh...' Terra cried out over and over again in her mind. She couldn't shake the feeling off! It was clawing at her mind like mad and shredding apart the tiniest bits of sanity left within her! The feeling would never go away! It just wouldn't.

On a sudden impulse, Terra let go of her head and then burst right out of the front door, blocking out her mother's distant cries, pleading for her to stop, and by ignoring all of the pain that was stinging up and down through both her mind and her injured leg.

She didn't want to be angry with her mother but the amount of hatred within her now was just completely overbearing! It was shredding her mind into millions and millions of shattered pieces, spreading apart every single piece of her mind! Driving her insane!

...but at the same time, she enjoyed it rather immensely! Something, no, a part of her wanted that anger! It was eating away at it and she could feel it inside of her! Something cold and dark that had seemed to have just been buried there away for years on end.

Terra was honestly hoping that this was just another way that her heart was trying to express itself to the world! By actually showing her anger and letting it all come out loose freely! Yet, this was way too freely.

What this young teenager didn't know was that a small dark hole was beginning to take its horrific form inside her once kind beating heart...

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O ...end of chapter six.**

Okay, that was extremely weird to write... lol

Well, anyways, I really hope that you guys had enjoyed this chapter anyways even though it was short and crappy! Well, hey, I seriously did try and besides, like I've said before, I'm just getting back into writing again and so I don't know what to really think about this chapter.

This one scene is going to play a big role for future chapters though! I guess that you can pretty much say that this was the start of it somewhat but the next chapter will be better, I promise!

By the way, for those of you who are wondering, I didn't want to have her bring up the 'stranger' and what he looked like to her mother just yet! If I did then things in this story would go by just way too quickly!

Well, anyways, I'll shutup like right now so that you guys can go right on ahead and review it if you had liked it!... or didn't like it. Either way, please please please tell me of your own, personal opinion! Thanks you guys.

Goodbye for now.


	7. Destruction and a Midnight Visitor

Hey guys, its been forever hasn't it? I'm sorry… truly. :(

But I updated and now I'm happy! Hopefully you will be too! I think that this chapter actually turned out pretty well but that's just my opinion. lol

Well, anyways, it was a bit weird writing this chapter because its kind of dark... and right now I tend to be in a very happy, jolly mood! Tis almost Christmas :)

Okay, I'll shut up like right now! Enjoy…

Oh and thank you for all your reviews. You guys keep this story going by giving me inspiration to continue. You have NO idea as to how much I appreciate that!

Okay, now I'm done… lol

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter Seven

Destruction and a Midnight Visitor

Marik stood over his Rare Hunter's dead body, pondering over his destiny… and past. To his distinct pleasure, his mind chose to roam over every mad situation that had drastically occurred in his life. How he killed the lives of the innocent, tortured his hikari's mind, controlled the minds of his Rare Hunters, and his marriage to Katie.

'Oh how I despise that woman!' he thought angrily, glancing away from his recent killing who was covered from head to toe in the gruesome red liquid known as blood.

Marik, however, didn't care about the young man's death for this was what he enjoyed! What he desired! But that foolish girl Katie could 'never' understand his need to destroy… he could no longer understand the 'true human emotions' in which others felt! He had once, due to that torturous curse he had been placed under. Yet that was just a mere memory of the past! An annoying one still the same but, to his excitement, the goodness within him was quickly beginning to disintegrate.

This foolish hunter, who was obviously terrified of Marik, had chosen to bring up the fact that he wanted to just take a little time off to be with his family for the weekend for his son was quite ill. The killer took no consideration to this intention and without warning, killed the being on the spot!

'Hmmph, how can these humans care for their damn family?!... my family sure didn't care about me and nor did that monstrosity Katie Motou! Grrrrrrr… she'll pay for everything!' Marik thought, soon letting his gritted teeth turn into an evil smirk, "Maybe I'll pay her a little visit later on tonight… it has been a long time since I've last seen her and those torn, shattered eyes"

As Marik continued to form ideas of torture within his mind, Malik walked into the thrown room boredly. He merely glanced at Marik, shook his head in disapproval of his darkside's attitude, and sat down on 'his' thrown. Malik never could understand his evil side… especially now!

'Why is he becoming more and more violent? Afterall, the curse still has it's grip on him… doesn't it?' Malik thought curiously, worry beginning to be fully expressed within his light violet orbs.

What if the curse was beginning to vanish within his darkside's mind?! Marik had been acting crueler and crueler each day for the past fifteen years now, killing most of his Rare Hunters for no reason and glaring continuously at their older sibling Odion! Malik and Ishizu, whenever she was around, included.

'But wasn't that just because he was broken because of the break-up? I mean, after all the years its been, Marik has never actually gone out of his way to hurt Katie! Nor us!... and she was the one that made him kind of happy with his new outlook on life! Oh Ra, I don't know!' Malik pondered angrily, glaring outwards to no one in peticular. Malik was becoming quite confused over the whole matter and soon chose to just let it go… or maybe, simply, ask Marik?

"Darkside?" the young Egyptian asked his other half, rising up from his comfortable thrown somewhat slowly.

The evil being just looked up, glaring daggers at the boy for once again interrupting his train of thought. Malik always did this to him… even in Battle City!

"What hikari?!" Marik questioned darkly, watching the boy shiver slightly at the way Marik chose to respond to him.

"I was just wondering… what's been up with you lately?" Malik asked more bravely this time, remaining unfazed by his evil's cruel look of hatred, "I'm aware that you're probably curious as to why I'm asking you this now but its something that's been bugging the hell out of me! I know you're messed up from the divorce but does it seriously take this long to recover?!"

Marik merely glared, growling low in his throat and crossing his arms over his chest harshly.

'Pff.. I don't need to recover from that pointless nonsense! I just need to kill her…' the evil being thought cruelly, smirking to himself.

"You're killing more and more people each day" Malik continued whilst slightly making different arm and hand motions, "mocking a lot of these rare hunters and, yes, I know they're pathetic but do you seriously have to act like this? I mean, you're good now right? And so…"

"Good?!" Marik interrupted furiously, uncrossing his arms. He was quite angered by his hikari's choice of words. Malik just then stopped his non-stop set of questions and stared at his yami through shocked eyes.

"What good, Malik? Don't you EVER tell me that I am, or ever was, this so called word known as good! I despise that word!... and I'm NOT upset over the darn break-up! In fact, tonight, I'm going to go find that woman Katie and kill her! I'll make sure she screams in agony! I'll make sure that she regrets ever laying her eyes upon me and obtaining that little smile in which she used to fuckin send off to me!... I'll make sure she gives the reaction in which EVERYONE else does when they're before my presence!" Marik shouted, his hatred obviously consuming him, along with some sadness.

Marik soon stopped his angered speech, both his veins and face boiling with rage.

He eventually began to advance on the boy, his dark cape flowing out swiftly behind him. Malik caught the drift in which Marik was sending off… the aura that he was going to indeed murder his hikari right then and there. However, he didn't and just merely glared at Malik, bringing his mouth close to his hikari's ear.

"You had better watch your back, light… or it will wind up like your fathers" he whispered, letting a cruel smirk form across his shadowed features.

He chuckled darkly then, pulling away from Malik's ear.

As the evil creature continued on its way out of the thrown room, Malik just stood there wide-eyed, traumatized in an overbearing fear…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Katie's Apartment Room: 12:54 a.m. (it's night time for those who get confused... I know that I do sometimes)**

The young mother sat on the couch, pondering over her daughter's actions.

"Why is Terra acting so strangely? Did something extremely bad happen to her the other day that she's not telling me about?! Oh my goodness… why doesn't she ever share anything with me?!" Katie thought sadly, brushing the soft blue tears away as best she could.

Katie wasn't all too worried of her daughter running away for the time-being, she knew she'd return. She always did no matter how angry or pissed off she was! Even so, Katie couldn't stop thinking about Terra's change in attitude… nor the fact that her child's emotions were hitting nearly the same pin point as her ex-husbands.

Out of the blue, there was a knock on the door which caused Katie to jump a bit. However, she recovered quickly and got up from her spot on the couch, walking towards the door.

"Oh good, that must be her" she thought quite relieved, a smile beginning to form across her once saddened face.

She opened the wooden piece quickly, getting ready to embrace her child. Though, she came out only to find a dark, smirking figure standing before her. A man in which she 'never' wanted to see again!

"Hello, my dear…" he stated evilly, pushing her back harshly into the apartment building.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- end of chapter seven**

Sorry for the cliffy… I started typing it up this morning and now my hands really hurt! Lol.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!... well, merry-its-all-most-Christmas. :)


	8. Dangerous Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh**

**Chapter Eight**

**Dangerous Decisions**

Katie, who was undergoing a strong sense of terror and bewilderment, watched on as her ex-husband advanced smoothly towards her, closing the door behind him. He had already pushed her back into the apartment building and she now found herself backed up only a few fateful feet away from this evil creature.

The darkside smirked menacingly, watching the confused yet frightened form before him. He typically didn't see this side to her and, as of right now, it brought him great pleasure...

"Hmmph, why hello there dear Katie. Surprised to see me, I see..." he stated mockingly, soon crossing his deeply tanned arms over his chest.

Katie just stood there stunned, mouth slightly agape. At first she couldn't even force herself to 'murmur' this mad killer's name, which she couldn't even understand herself. They were, or rather had been, loving spouses right?... but honestly, what was she even thinking?! Their little 'moments of romance' had taken place a very long time ago! At least fifteen years ago to be more precise! And then, out of nowhere, he randomly pops right up outside her front door?! Why would he start caring about her now?!

However, Katie refused to dwell on this 'regret' of hers! Even though she still held so much love for him deep down in her slightly bruised heart, she debated that she would 'not' be a pawn in this sickening little game of his! Well, whatever that game was...

The young woman, once driven back into the world of reality, gulped when the man before her let a cruel smirk form across his darkly tanned lips. Then at seeing his eyes narrow slightly afterwards, with an unsatisfied frown to go with it, she chose to finally speak.

"What the hell are you doing here?... you disgusting creature" Katie spat harshly, recovering her emotions and thoughts somewhat quickly by this point. She was a taken aback by her own choice of words to her ex-husband and this caused confusion to pull itself further up into her mind.

However, she just couldn't control the many levels of emotions that had scattered throughout her brain! Ever since this psychotic male had walked through her door, her mind had explored many mixed feelings! Young Katie didn't know what to think! First she was shocked, love struck, angered, torn, beaten, confused, and lost... back in the real universe however, Katie was unknowingly sending off to Marik a look of pure hate! Her eyes were narrowed, her body was tensed, yet her mind was nowhere to be found.

"What? Not happy to see me here, my dear Katie." he stated, obviously forcing himself to remain calm. He never really enjoyed the name calling for he just saw it as a sense of 'childish' behavior. What Marik did find amusing, however, was that he knew his 'crazy' ex-wife had been filled to the depths with anger and rage at the moment!... or at least that was what he assumed. The young woman seemed to be glaring at him as if he was some nasty looking snake! A snake that was getting ready to both attack and strangle her within just a few mere seconds! A creature that had to be destroyed...

The darkside smirked cruelly at this, burying himself into a sickening world deep within his mind. Maybe he shouldn't kill her now. Maybe he should bring her with him so that he could once again see her quiver, listen to her yell at him in fury, and watch her as she rots away slowly... right before his very eyes.

The young killer, on a sudden impulse, uncrossed his two arms, leaned against the back of the couch, and recrossed them. However, he still continued to watch his past lover through darkened eyes. The girl still stood there, glancing at him every so often and then looking slightly away from him. She seemed a little lost... Yes, this woman was indeed mad!

'Pff, she can't even keep her own thought processes straight! At least I know how to do that! Oh, wait!... that's because I only have one true train of thought! Hatred...' the evil stated, letting a cruel gleam shine within his dark violet eyes, 'I certainly can not believe she fell for me! Haha, what a foolish girl...'

However, to his dismay, memories of the past tore themselves through to his mind. He remembered the spellcasters who had placed him under this 'curse', he recalled the seperation through mind link between him and his hikari, and he could once again understand the pain he had felt within his heart that night! The torture that his new heart had given him... sadness and regret!

'Grrrrrrrr... I despise those pathetic beings!' he thought, leaning back up from the couch with his arms still crossed. The monster stood there with his dark eyes glaring furiously at the ground, the red veins within them becoming quite visible, and his powerful jaws were grinding together as if in some sort of death match.

However, the darkside's attention was soon seized by an extremely pissed off woman who was standing only a few feet away from him. Obviously, Katie had also been grinding her own, nearly purely white, teeth.

"Marik Lateef Ishtar! You bastard, listen to me for once! You waltz right in 'my' home, mock me, and then let your mind roam in space?!" Katie shouted, anger consuming every portion of her typically kind attitude. She went on to continue, slightly grateful that this madman was at least paying some attention to her outburst.

However Marik just merely frowned, his eyes darkening.

'I was not the only one traveling through space... and besides, she can NOT talk to me like that!' he thought, but soon was overcome with an extremely powerful instinct of his! Marik uncrossed his arms, somewhat violently, and then walked towards his past lover quickly. Young Katie was going to be taught a lesson and he wasn't going to be in the least bit gentle.

The young woman tensed, backing into the corner and shrinking down a little bit. Once again her courage had been banished and she had no understanding as to why. However, this gesture given was something common in the past. She had been used to this reaction when her father had come around to hit her but that was when she had done something extremely bad! Doing something in which she knew she shouldn't of done! Not just because of any simple reason.

Just then the darkside harshly grabbed her right arm and pulled her to him, placing her back against his chest and his left arm painfully around her neck.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again you worthless being!" he growled, tightening his grip on her slightly tanned neck.

Katie struggled to breathe, gasping out for air. This only caused Marik to place more pressure in that specific location, taking in great amusement towards his past wife.

"Marik!... please... stop..." Katie cried, begging the slightly older male to stop. However, much to her horror, he wouldn't! His older sister had even mentioned to Katie that, when the boy was younger, Marik took over eleven year old Malik's mind! This creature wouldn't listen to his father's nor Ishizu's crys for him to cease his actions! He just continued on with the ritual in which he himself came up with! The gruesome slicing and peeling of his father's back! (a/n: My gosh, that was a really sick way to kill him off in the manga)

"Oh, and by the way Katie... this is the reason as to 'what the hell I'm doing here'. I came here to tear you to shreds. Haha, aren't you glad I'm back?" he growled mockingly, attempting to seize his millennium rod from his back pocket with his free hand and keep his ex-wife as still as he could at the same time.

However, he was having just a little bit of trouble with that goal at the moment. Marik, much to his disapproval, had to keep bringing his hand back to hang on to her whilst she was jolting her body back and forth, attempting to escape from his grasp.

However, at that moment, young Terra Ishtar opened the apartment door to her home which caused the mad psycho to jolt his head in her direction. He unconsciously ended up loosening his grip on the shorter woman in front of him, but didn't let go.

Katie just then stopped her struggling and curiously glanced over to see where her ex-husband was looking.

Then, to her utter horror, she saw her child and Katie cried out in fear for her.

"Terra! No! Get out of here, please...!" she shouted, struggling once again in Marik's powerful arms. The darkside once again had to focus all of his attention back to the terrified woman. He couldn't have her get away! He wanted to have a much longer torture session with her!

At hearing her mother's somewhat distant cry, the young teenager shot her head towards her! However, she fearfully found the one man in which she never wanted to get a glimpse of again! The killer... a light blonded, egyptian man who was now suffocating her mother to death!

"The murderer..." Terra murmured through wide eyes, staring at the older man with fear.

Her mother was screaming, violently attempting to free herself from the psycho's grasp with terror filled eyes. However, Marik merely just kept the woman restrained in his grip and turned his head back over towards the younger being in the small apartment room, glaring evilly at her.

'What the fuck is this kid doing here?!... of all the places, why in Ra's name is she here?' Marik pondered furiously over the matter, 'Oh well, I guess I'll just tear her into shreds as well...' he thought, a cruel yet extremely heartless smirk forming smoothly across his somewhat shadowed face.

"How did you find me here?" Terra asked curiously with a tinge of horror in her voice.

However, this sort of 'conclusion' definitely interrupted the darkside's thoughts.

"You?!" Marik shouted whilst raising an eyebrow, shock taking over his train of thought, "Why in Ra's name would I be searching for you?!" he questioned again, staring at the young teen with both curiosity and anger.

Terra's mother stopped in her struggle and glanced between the two, confusion taking her emotions over. Terra knew him?! How...?

The young teen merely looked at the man, bravery coming back to her senses once again and she began running towards him quickly. She wanted him to let her mother go!... young Terra knew that he wouldn't just let her only parent escape simply, yet willingly. So, since that was most likely the case, she'd get her mother away from this killer by force! Besides, she enjoyed conflicts that involved kicking, punching, and pounding! They were quite amusing to her...

At seeing the girl run towards him, ready to pounce, Marik seized the golden rod from his back pocket and let go of Katie. He then swiftly, yet quickly, moved out of the teen's path, taking his free left hand and reaching out towards the young girl who was already in the air somewhat. He then grabbed her already raised wrists and pulled her back towards him harshly.

Terra, now facing an outraged psycho who was glaring furiously at her, cried out in pain for he tightened his grip on her wrists extremely hard!

"I will rip you to pieces you pathetic child!" he growled darkly, his eyes filled with hate.

The darkside, with his right hand, raised his dagger and with full force stabbed her harshly in her left arm. The poor teen cried out in pain and her father just merely laughed, pulling the object down her arm slowly to slice the skin.

Katie screamed out in horror, "Marik! Stop it please! Please don't kill her! She's your daughter for crying out loud!" she cried, tears falling quickly down her cheeks.

Her mind was all over the place right now and she was pulled down in overbearing sadness. Her head screamed for her to stop Marik herself but, nomatter how hard she begged, her body did not respond to her orders.

Just then though, she noticed that Marik had stopped in his little 'moment of torture'.

He stood there, dagger held in his right hand yet still in the young teen's arm. Marik appeared to be staring blankly at his daughter, though his mind was somewhere else completely.

Terra, however, was still crying out in pain! She wasn't even able to move herself from the spot right next to this mad killer! But she did happen to hear what her mother said...

"She's... my daughter?" the darkside stated slowly, trying to take in everything that just happened.

Katie just stared at him, causing the evil creature to look up at her. The young woman simply nodded in return, some faith beginning to shine deeply within her eyes. Maybe he woudn't kill her?... at least now anyways.

However, the cruel 'monster' before Katie and her daughter just merely looked towards the ground, pondering over this new piece of information. Strangely, his dark heart softened ever so slightly for the both of them again and he turned his attention back towards Terra who was now completely confused out of her mind!

"Marik... please don't kill her." Katie begged softly, fear once again overtaking her.

However Marik, with both of his hands, slowly took the golden dagger out of his daughter's right arm and the young girl winced in pain...

Unbeknownst to this young darkside, Terra was praying that once he let her go she and her mother would be able to high-tail it the heck out of there.

Even though it was her own father she was running from...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0... end of chapter eight**

**Author's Note**: Yes, I'm finally done with chapter eight! Personally, I am quite pleased with the way it turned out and such! lol

As a side note, I made Marik's middle name "lateef" because it's an Egyptian name and when I looked it up, it meant 'gentle'. I just pictured his mother (well, Malik's mother but you get the point) might of given him a name that meant something sweet... don't know the real way to pronounce this name though. I just took a shot at it and I kind of liked it.

Oh and this won't be a 'chase and run' fic either! I just needed a way to end this chapter with how his daughter thought at the moment. Or rather, I guess this is better explained as a cliffhanger :)

Anyways, please review! (begs that at least one of you does this! I already know there is a whole lot of people going through each and every chapter but a comment here and there would be nice)

Goodbye for now.


	9. Not the Only Demon, Father

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

**Chapter Nine**

**Not the Only Demon, Father**

The small apartment room was driven into a mysterious silence. Katie continued to stand in her spot, her tears beginning to vanish as she watched on as her ex-husband lowered his golden dagger, soon wiping the blood off the deadly object with his hand. She then noticed the dark creature hesitate slightly before he brought the device slowly behind him, placing it through the side of his ebony black belt.

Their daughter Terra, on the other hand, was gripping at her right arm and grinding her white teeth furiously. The young teenager's mind was racing through the shadows of nothing… everything in her brain couldn't seem to take a hold of the rushing pictures that flew by and this merely drew up more hatred within her! To her disapproval, the plan of 'running' had deleted itself from her mind immediately. Some stronger portion of her brain began to take over her emotions, dwelling on the madness within her. Whatever this distant cry was, it wanted her to stay and listen to the demon beside her… it wanted to watch the creature torture and kill her helpless mother!

The monster standing beside her, better known as her father, just stood there with a confused yet beaten expression across his face. However, apparently he wasn't completely lost for his deadly glare focused itself on his daughter once again. Yet, this time, his mind was truly paying attention to her.

"So… daughter" the darkside announced hesitantly, finding it strange that he could even call another being that, "well, ummm" he continued, now placing his bloody left hand along side the back of his head to scratch, all due to complete nervousness.

He didn't know why he was nervous but, then again, he never understood some of these human emotions that took place within the minds of people. They were all scrambled, worried, upset, regretful, ashamed, and so forth.

A part of him wanted to apologize for what he had said and done to his daughter in their first conflict together… however, the darker portion of his mind strictly told him 'no' and that was indeed the voice he chose to agree with.

He then drew his left hand away from his spiked hair, crossing it with his other arm. He knew the gruesome red liquid had gotten brushed up against the part where he rubbed, but that didn't really matter to him. He loved being covered with another beings blood… even if it was Terra's.

"Pff, well aren't you going to say anything else… dad?!" Terra stated venomously, looking up to face her now angered father.

The evil just stood there, darkening his eyes at her. Was she challenging him in some way? If the girl was, he would definitely join in and play her pathetic game! Why shouldn't he force her _life_ into a living hell?! Just because she was his daughter didn't mean much of anything.

However, the good portion of his soul _begged_ for him to delete all the gruesome, hateful ideas in which bombarded his mind!... the sickening thoughts in which had twisted and consumed him all his life! But, since his 'true' heart _wanted_ to cause severe damage to both Terra and her mother (physically and mentally), then he was more then willing to let the dark portion of his heart spread.

"Ha, not really." he growled rudely just then, allowing a cruel smirk to form out across his deeply tanned face.

On a sudden impulse, the older creature began to head back over towards Katie. He came here to torture 'this' woman after all, didn't he?

"Hmmph, jackass..." Terra mumbled through grinded teeth, watching on as her father made his way towards his next _victim_, Katie Ishtar.

The young woman, once again surprised by her past lovers actions, backed up slowly. She had a strong idea as to what was coming and therefore took a quick run for it, brushing past the demon that had his right arm out in an attempt to grab her. He missed, causing his throat to emit a very low, evil growl…

Katie then took a hold of her child's left arm and yanked the girl towards the apartment door, her ex-husband watching her through shadowed eyes the whole time. However, to her utter horror, Terra cruelly dug her razor sharp nails into her mother's arm and pulled downwards to slice the skin, forcing the young woman to let go.

"Holy shit Terra!" the young woman shouted in pain whilst grabbing her now bloody arm, "Why did you fuckin do that?! We have to get away from here! We have to get away from that 'thing' over there Terra!"

The young teenager just laughed menacingly at her mother, and young Katie's eyes widened in shock. The girl's kind emotions were gone at the moment, the overbearing pain in her arm and leg diminished, and the darkness within her taking over… oh yes, this certainly brought her great pleasure.

Terra soon crossed her arms over her chest just as her father had done, allowing a sickening smirk to form across her tanned face. Ha, she was definitely admiring what 'she' had done… but apparently, to her disappointment, she knew the monster only a few feet away from her could of done so much better! He could of ripped her mother into a thousand pieces!

With that in mind, she then brought both her hands up to her mother, clawing at her arms and face again. Katie struggled, unable to force herself to just hit Terra! Therefore, the young woman jumped away from her child quickly, also keeping a safe distance away from the other evil creature in the room.

However, Marik merely stood there with his own arms crossed, amused by his daughter's actions. She was imitating all of his gestures somewhat and this made him quite surprised.

"Hmmph, well aren't you a piece of work" he stated evilly, smirking at the bloody site before him.

Terra just turned her head over to face the young darkside. He seemed quite satisfied with what she had done to her mother and this caused her to smile slightly. The young teenager found him interesting (**a/n: **not in that way people) and wanted to view him when he was creating his own art… maybe he'd allow her to see it now?

"Well father, aren't you going to do anything to her?! Rip out her brain? Tear out her heart? Cut out her eyes?... what?" Terra asked him questionably, only to receive a nasty glare from him in return.

Katie just looked over towards her child with even more bewilderment. Was this her own kid speaking?! Why in the world was Terra acting like a lunatic?! The young mom then looked over towards Marik who was glaring at his daughter darkly! He didn't seem to be the least bit happy with her… and Katie slightly understood why.

"What makes you believe that I'll listen to you? I'm the only 'true' shadow within this room and I'll do whatever I please with her! Maybe I should 'rip out your brain' instead," the darkside stated evilly, ideas beginning to form within his psychotic mind.

Though this heartless creature enjoyed killing, he didn't enjoy the fact that his own 'daughter' found the whole situation amusing! That it was 'his' own kid who thought up stuff nearly just as gruesome as he did! Strangely, it just bothered him…

"Pff, you're going to rip 'my' mind out?!" Terra shouted, her sickening excitement beginning to show, "Ha, I would just 'love' to see you try!" she stated sarcastically.

Katie looked on in fear as she saw her ex-husband tense, soon beginning to advance on the smaller girl before him. His eyes lost all the emotion in which he once held within them, and it was quite obvious that his plan right now was to murder the girl!

"I am going to do so much worse than that, my dear child…" he stated evilly, seizing his millennium rod from his black belt.

Katie screamed, her adrenaline kicking in and making the choice of 'fight' instead of 'flight' this time! She ran over to the heartless male and pushed the evil creature aside, knocking him harshly on the floor. He recovered quickly, pulling himself back up and then grabbed the woman's shoulders. He shoved her against the wall where a large BOOM could be heard on the other side.

"You will regret this Katie!" he growled furiously, reaching behind him to retrieve his rod. However, it wasn't there! The angered darkside turned his head around quickly to look for it on the floor, but he couldn't seem to find it anywhere…

"Looking for this?" Terra stated mockingly, causing the evil creature to jolt his head in her direction. She stood there smirking at her father's shocked expression, slightly rocking the object back and forth between her fingers.

"Give that back to me Terra! Trust me, you don't know how to handle it" he growled with his head still turned, his strong grip remaining to hold his ex-wife in place.

"I know how to deal with a sharp knife…" Terra stated, angry that he was referring to her as stupid. Or at least, that was what she thought about the whole case.

"I am not talking about that! I'm talking about…" he paused, quickly reconsidering what he was about to tell her. Marik didn't want her to know of its powers! That would only cause more trouble!

"Talking about what?" Terra asked curiously, watching him through shadowed eyes.

"Nothing…" he stated boredly, returning his gaze back towards his past wife.

The young killer knew his visit here was pointless now and that he wasn't getting anywhere with this conversation. However, Terra noticed this too and therefore began walking over towards her dad. As she got closer, she raised the golden dagger, getting ready to stab her father's back.

However, the darkside sensed her nearby presence and turned around quickly, letting go of Katie. He grabbed his daughter's arm harshly, seizing her other arm as well. His face burned with hatred! A hatred that could tear through someone's emotions, destroying them for good.

The veins in his face were bulging, his teeth were harshly grinding against one another, and the white in his eyes were all bloodied up with even more veins! He held her in front of him, keeping her wrists in midair. His evil, hatred filled glare 'never' left her eyes! He continued to stare down at her, growling at her menacingly…

"Don't you ever place that dagger near my back again! You hear me?! Never! I will rip and tear out every single bone in your body! Ha, and trust me, once I find the bone, I'll peel it straight out!... even if a whole lot of your muscle, tissue, and flesh are still in the way" the evil creature shouted furiously. He had never felt so much hatred in his life! It might have been because the girl seemed to remind him of his father! Or maybe it was mostly because... she reminded him of himself, and what he had done to his creator! It was as if she was _reliving_ his past actions, raising the _same_ golden dagger to a back that had the _same _carved markings! Like she was _remaking_ the ritual that he, in the past, chose to create... the ritual where he peeled his father's back straight off! (**a/n: **crazy how I can write something gruesome, yet can't manage to make it through the first movie "Saw" without closing my eyes most of the time)

Marik tightened his grip on the girl's wrists, _refusing_ to let her go! His dark eyes remained on her own, burning right through them…

He then pushed his daughter harshly to the ground, soon reaching down to retrieve his golden dagger from her. As the darkside took a hold of his possession, his daughter looked up at him with a little bit of fear. The good within her coming back…

The man looked at her wounds, smirking at his so-called artwork. He knew she needed to receive more pain and that was exactly what he intended to give her!

The evil creature walked towards her forehead, getting a slight glimpse of her expression.

"Not so confident now are you… you pathetic excuse for a child" he stated darkly, leaning down so that he could relax. Oh, he was going to turn his daughter's face into an art masterpiece! The most gruesome one EVER to be made by him!

"Wha..what do you mean dad?" Terra asked, shaking violently. She knew it was her who had caused him to be angry. The teen could see it through her very eyes! However, she just couldn't regain any control over her actions. It was as if a whole new person had conquered over her mind!

"Hmmph, what the hell do you think I mean?! That you're not worthless and that you shouldn't be destroyed?! Ha, now that's a good laugh, isn't it?" he growled mockingly, smiling at what he considered to be an excellent 'joke'.

"Dad… I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any of it I swear! I…" Terra got cut off.

"You didn't mean any of it?! How foolish do you think I am?! You took your nails and scratched the heck out of your mother, asked me to tear apart her own flesh, and then you raise _my_ dagger to _my_ back!!! Grrrrrr… you really don't deserve to live Terra." he announced furiously, slight mockery beginning to spill from his voice.

Marik could care less for this girl right now. He wanted her dead! He wanted her body to be merely just thrown away in a trash can! She didn't deserve any place better then that.

The evil creature then took his golden dagger, getting ready to pierce the skin on her head but his daughter interrupted him.

"Dad, please don't! You don't understand! I had 'no' control over what I was doing! I could see everything unfold before my eyes but I couldn't stop it! Please, you have to believe me!" Terra cried out, tears beginning to brush down the sides of her cheeks.

Marik looked down at his daughter, his eyes slightly widening. For some reason, he could sense that what she was telling him was indeed true.

"Dad, I'm sorry" Terra continued, forgetting that earlier on, all she wanted to do was get away from this demon.

"Terra…" Marik drifted off, worry consuming him. Had his daughter received the same darkness within his own heart? Was this why, back in the alley, he had sensed they were somewhat similar mentally.

Marik, once melting straight back into reality, slowly placed his dagger back into its original spot. He then looked between both his daughter and Katie, both arms placed neatly on his left knee whilst still leaning over somewhat.

Katie watched him through confused eyes. She was obviously not having a very good day and the young darkside could clearly see this.

The evil creature, on a sudden impulse, pulled himself from the ground, offering a helping hand to his daughter. Terra glanced at his hand hesitantly, finally allowing her father to help her up, her tears beginning to vanish.

"Thanks… dad" she said whilst smiling. Terra wasn't used to giving a man that title but, by the getting the chance to call her biological father that in person, it made her happy.

"No problem." He stated, slightly embarrassed and confused. However, he was mostly worried for her safety… and for his own.

The goodness within his heart was beginning to come back again and it was starting to get quite irritating! The conflicts held within his mind were endless! He would kill off people, putting them through a living hell, and then out of the blue, his heart would no longer would want to be evil! And it was all because of this family… 'his' family.

Marik growled slightly. He wasn't the least bit happy with 'these' types of emotions coursing through his brain, and both Katie and Terra took much notice to this.

"Marik, are you alright?" Katie stammered, pondering over what this madman might of been thinking.

"Umm yeah, I… it's nothing! Now leave me the hell alone!" he shouted furiously, soon leading himself to the apartment door. He wasn't going to stand for this! He needed to get out of there… but what about his child's dark personality? Would she be alright? Maybe he could use her to get what he wanted? Afterall, the darkness of his soul was buried within her too!

"Grrrrrr…." he groaned, grabbing his head violently. The good and evil within him were once again fighting each other, and it was driving his mind insane!

Katie and Terra merely watched, unable to figure out what to do.

However, the young teen decided to go up to her father and try to comfort him…

"Dad?" she asked whilst placing her small tan hand on his right shoulder, only to have it brushed harshly away by the evil demon before her.

"Get the fuck away from me Terra!" he shouted, glaring at his daughter with so much hate! Then, out of the blue, the young killer pulled the front door open violently… running out and leaving his family behind.

They looked out after him, watching as he rushed down the little hall and soon down the apartment's old stairs. His dark violet cape flew out behind him, hitting the wind as he went.

'I have got to help him…' Terra thought sadly, tears once again threatening to fall from her eyes.

Just then her mother took a hold of the doorknob, pulling it closed so that the outside could no longer be seen.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- phew, done with chapter nine.**

Anyways, did you enjoy the chapter? I sure hope so… this took me like over five hours to write! See the time difference between that and a nice ten second review saying, "please update".

Please just review, that's all I'm asking. :(

Oh and, real quick! Chapter eight had been changed around a whole lot (same concept but a lot more details) and yeah, needed to tell some of you guys this!... if you had read it the day I updated or at least two days afterwards, you probably read the old version. But no worries, you really don't have to read it again cause, like I said, its the same exact concept.

Okay, I'll stop talking! lol

Goodbye for now. :)


	10. What the Heart Desires

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

**Chapter Ten**

**What the Heart Desires**

Terra walked slowly over towards her mother's couch, pondering over her father's insanity. How could someone become like that? Did he undergo a terrible childhood?! Did some mad creep come along one day and affect her dad's sense of feeling and heart?! Or was he just born with a dysfunctional mind?

However, Terra couldn't solve these questions for their answers were distant. She knew he was suffering through these strange, internal conflicts and that he had some sort of 'strong' lust for both torturing and killing his victims but, to her disappointment, that was all the information she grasped from him.

"Terra Jean Ishtar, you had better explain yourself right now young lady! Start by telling me where in the heck you found that… that… that monster!!!" her mother shouted furiously, some tears threatening to pour from her eyes. She continued to hold onto the now bloodied wash cloth, positioning the rag again so that she could wipe off more of the gruesome red liquid on her face. Katie also noticed that she needed to clean up the bloodied mess on the floor, along with the blood on her daughter's arm.

'How could my ex-husband do such a terrible deed to our child anyways?! Pff, oh that's right! He is a darkside... how could I ever forget?!' Katie thought furiously, narrowing her eyes at the the simple _memory_ of Marik Lateef Ishtar!

However, the young teenager merely just looked at the infuriated woman, glaring cruelly at her. How could her guardian stand there and call her father something like that?! Why did she see him as a monster anyways?! Yes, he did obtain the dark heart of something evil but, to her knowledge, she also noticed a spark within him that was good… a kind, misunderstood heart that wanted to finally break free from its chains.

"Okay first of all, mother, I didn't find him on purpose!" Terra cut back in quickly, her anger beginning to boil, "Secondly, I bumped into him in an alley and thirdly, I don't…"

Katie looked shocked, "What were you doing in an alley?!"

Terra just then stopped, noticing her mistake. She wasn't exactly 'in' an alley when she met him. She merely just saw him there killing off some bloody duelist!

"Okay, so I wasn't exactly _in_ the alley! My bad and…" Terra got cut off again.

"Don't say 'my bad', you sound like a moron." Katie stated quickly, crossing her slightly tanned arms over her chest.

The young teenager just looked at her in disbelief, deciding to continue on anyways.

"… and, like I was saying before, I don't believe that you should call my dad a monster! He's not one mother! He just has some problems that _you_ should have been helping him with! _You_ should have been there for him!" Terra shouted, her own tears beginning to crash softly to the floor.

Katie couldn't believe what she was hearing! Her child, the girl who had witnessed this madman threaten 'both' of their lives, was standing up for him?! How dare she!

"Don't you _dare_ try to defend your father in this situation and turn against me, Terra…" her mother growled, hatred beginning to consume her, "You have absolutely _no_ idea as to what that _creature_ really is! It's _not_ human Terra and it _never_ will be."

The shocked teen merely glanced at her mother, confusion and sadness spreading rapidly over her emotions. Her mother kept referring to her dad as an 'it' and not a 'he'. Why and how could she talk so cruelly about him?! Did he really cause that much damage… so much so that his past actions burned her mother's emotions, allowing her to speak of him in such a horrible way?

Terra just looked at her mother, crying. The young girl noticed that, ever since she had met her dad back near the alley, the soft side of her mind was able to release itself from the chains in which she had created years ago… the steel device in which had held her back for so long! However, there was another side of her that had introduced itself! It was her hatred, fighting back almost all the peaceful thoughts that roamed along smoothly through her mind. The side of her that her dad wanted to destroy!

"Terra…" the young woman interrupted softly, upset that she was the one that caused her daughter's eyes to water. Though there was still fury within her, Katie chose that it would be best to sit down and _tell_ her child why she felt so much hatred for that man… the boy that she still loved, but could never be with.

"What mom?! Are you just gonna stand there and tell me how much you hate him?! How he'll never be anything?! Stand there and call my dad 'creature' and shit, never once attempting to help him?! You probably _want _him to be alone…" Terra trailed off, her tears falling more freely this time. However, the darker side of her mind screamed for her to stop crying! It told her that the _only_ point she was getting across to her mother was that she was _weak_! Nothing else…

"Terra, I don't want your father to be alone! I never did but, if you knew what type of crea… _person_ he was then you wouldn't want to save him! You would know, just as I do, that you couldn't! Everyones' dream ends right there with him." Katie announced quietly, _trying_ not to upset her daughter any further.

Terra just looked away from her mother, sitting herself down on the beige leathered couch. She didn't want to deal with her guardian right now. The young teenager knew that her father would wind up getting bashed even more so and, therefore, she didn't want to hear a word of it!

However, Katie just sighed and walked over towards her daughter, taking a seat right next to her. Terra just growled, turning herself the other way so that she didn't have to face her mother… she didn't want to! Terra was far too caught up in the whole 'what am I to do with my father now' deal.

"Hey kid, I need to fill you in on some… _events _in which took place years ago. They mostly revolve around your dad and I just thought you should know that, well he's ummm, not an actual _human _for one." Katie stammered, her daughter just huffing at the remark.

"Your dad is more like a creature. It… I mean _he _is merely just the emotions of _despair _and _hatred_, taking on a human form! _He_ was created when a young boy, or rather your uncle Malik, received the Tombkeepers Initiation." Katie stated whilst continuing to watch the back of her daughter's head, "You see, your uncle's family had to live beneath the sands of Egypt in an underground tomb. They were _never_ allowed to leave! That is, until the pharaoh returned…"

Katie then tried to explain, "Therefore Malik, in return to this containment, drew up both hatred and jealousy towards everyone living in the outside world! His hatred truly didn't start to take its shape until that torturous ritual… the tombkeeper's initiation. _That _was when your father was born! After the bloody ritual, your dad finally spoke to your uncle, taking the form of the poor child's shadow." The young woman finished slowly, preparing for her daughter's reaction.

However, she didn't get one! Or atleast, that was what she thought…

If there had been any other presence in the room facing the girl, they would have seen that her eyes kept narrowing themselves. Though they weren't narrowed in a mean way, they were narrowed to express her confusion.

"That same year," Katie continued slowly, "your father watched on through your uncle's mind, demanding the boy to take control over his life… to destroy the lives of others, cause chaos throughout the rest of the universe, to bring _pain _amongst those who lived. That creature, your father rather, had always deceived your uncle. It acted as though it would _protect _him whenever some other being attempted to hurt Malik. However, your dad didn't! He, in all truth, could careless for his… _host_." Katie spat harshly.

The young woman would never forget their argument together! She would _never _forget what he said about his family, what he said about the world, and she would never forget the word in which he used to describe Malik… the other male was always referred to as his _weak side _or just plainly, his _host._

"Your pathetic excuse for a father would also deceive your uncle into _feeding_ him! It hungered for the boy's hatred, forcing Malik to give up more and more of his anger. It needed to get _stronger_… or atleast, that was what your aunt Ishizu said." Katie mentioned, soon drifting off into the much deeper portions of her mind, "When Malik was eleven years old, his adopted brother, Odion, had been severely beaten by their father. The guy grew extremely weak, and your dad once again started to quickly _feed_ on the boy's hatred towards his father. That time, the amount of sadness and hatred were endless! Therefore, the darkside's strength increased so greatly that it was able to take control of your uncle's mind!" the young woman growled, her eyes glaring through the floor of their small, little apartment home.

"He killed the elder man with that golden dagger, the one he had brought with him today… that creature had the man tied to a colum filled with ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. That's where the demon chose to slice off the man's carved back, peeling away the flesh just to take it over to Odion and _mock_ him! That sickening bastard even placed it on the older boy's back, positioning the rod so that he could also kill the one person in which held so much loyalty to his light! Pff, and only a few years ago his family said that he truly was just a _lost_ child. A misunderstood angel… ha, its more like an _evil_ child that was born in the depths of hell!" Katie announced so cruelly that she even caused herself to shiver slightly.

Terra finally turned her attention towards her mother, narrowing her eyes at the seemingly once kind woman sitting beside her. The young teenager noticed that her mother kept going from calling her father 'it' to later calling him 'he', then went straight back to 'it'. This confused her slightly, making her wonder whether or not her mother truly hated him… honestly, Terra wasn't exactly sure at the moment.

However, what Terra couldn't believe was that her father was just a split personality?! A darkside none the less! How was that even possible?! She knew multiple personalities were real but she never thought one could form as their own separate being! Her mother said he became, or rather formed before her uncle as his… shadow? How could that possibly happen?! How did her uncle know that there was some sort of _parasite_ feeding off all his negative emotions?! Were they really communicating with one another?!

Terra was definitely lost! All her questions earlier were answered, though she was merely stabbed to death with even more…

'So my father is, or rather was, a creature of pure evil? No wonder he held so much of those sick, twisted thoughts in his mind! He must have lived off those ideas most of his life… and supposedly, he must have been sharing those gruesome plots with my uncle?' the young teenager pondered curiously.

She was certainly worried about her dad! To her, there was some portion of his heart that was indeed caring, kind, and gentle! Even though her father made everyone fear him, threatening to take away their lives, she could sense that _wasn't _what his heart truly desired.

She knew that, all it really wanted, was to be loved… that it just couldn't find its acceptance in the world of those who were human.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0… scene change_

The young darkside continued to rush down the busy streets of Domino city, brushing between the many different individuals as he went. Out of hatred, he would sometimes seize a hold of a passer that just happened to accidently touch his back… grabbing their shoulders and roughly shoving them aside, letting them slam harshly against the street pavement.

Though that wasn't enough to kill anyone, he still received a lot of rude, angered complaints from the _true beings_ along the way… some even threatened to call the police.

'Ha, just keep _feeding_ me your rage you worthless humans! Trust me, I don't mind…' he smirked evilly, continuing on his way towards the home of both Katie and Yugi's _mother_.

As Marik made his way around another street corner, his dark violet orbs came across a middle-aged man who was yelling away at his son on the other side of the block. The evil creature just stopped in his tracks and growled, picturing his own _creator_. The man in which his host called _father_!

'Ha, I believe there is indeed room for a slight change of plans…' the darkside thought cruelly, beginning to make his way across the street towards the older man and his child. Afterall, the demon needed to _tear_ someone's flesh apart! Who would think that those two didn't qualify?

Besides, the darkside's mother-in-law would be next... which would be _triple_ the amount of fun.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0… end of chapter ten**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I sure didn't though… my opinion is that it kinda turned out crappy. No wait, scratch that! EXTREMELY crappy!!!

But whatever, I'll never get any feedback on my conclusion anyways. However, if there is something in this story that is going way downhill then please share! I'm starting to wonder if Marik's ex-wife, Katie, is becoming somewhat of a... Mary-Sue? Please, if you're reading this story, tell me how you see this character! Is the girl realistic? How about her daughter? Is she realistic? and is the darkside _flowing_ back into his typical, every day character? You know, the one in the manga comics?! My gosh, I have so many darn questions! I just want to know the positives and negatives here... thats really not asking for much.

Oh and, as a last note to this: I only had the "tale of his past" written down slightly different because, for one, the story was coming from Katie. You see, Ishizu had explained everything to her (showed her a vision of that day through the millenium necklace) and yeah, his ex-wife didn't get the full length of his past down (lack of good, detailed memory). However, when Terra asks some of her questions to her dad (regarding her father's creation and past life), Marik will certainly correct them! He'll be furious about this whole conversation though, telling her (through his point of view) a _horror_ story... as in the first few days in which he lived and how he had fed off his light's dark emotions. He'll also share how cruel he was to his hikari when he spoke to him through mind link and etc (my goodness, imagine your dad telling you stuff like that! Jeez). Well, anyways, I'm certainly looking forward to writing that chapter! I'm actually starting to put myself in suspense! lol

I guess I just wanted to give you guys some suspense too... :)


	11. Nothing But A Darkened Shadow

Hey you guys, I just wanted to bring up that I added this line to chapter ten, "She continued to hold onto the now bloodied wash cloth, positioning the rag again so that she could wipe off more of the gruesome red liquid on her face. Katie also noticed that she needed to clean up the bloodied mess on the floor, along with the blood on her daughter's arm" right after one of the sentences (made a stupid mistake because, well... you remember how Terra's mother had blood all over herself, right? Yeah so, I needed to add that line in there and two, I changed one sentence around where I ended up calling the darkside a _parasite_ instead of calling him someone). Well, anyways, just wanted to share the stupid mistakes I both made and changed. :)

Well, anyways, thanks for reading!!!

Oh and, all view points expressed by certain evil characters aren't similar to my own (just trying to figure out what Marik would think) and two, this scene is _still_ taking place in the middle of the night (I'm making Domino City kind of like a Manhattan where several people are out walking about in the middle of the night... but not as much people, at night time, in Las Vegas). You get what I'm saying, right?

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh**

**Chapter Eleven **

Nothing But A Darkened Shadow

The darkside continued to walk calmly over to the elder man and his son, smirking cruelly to himself. Though he didn't have an actual _design_ in mind, he knew he'd be able to improvise on his work. However, he did need to plan ahead on 'how to get the two mortals away from everyone and everything else'. The evil creature, though deeply amused by humans "begging for him to cease in his actions", wanted to find a way to get a point across to his ex-wife, Katie! Along with his daughter...

Marik was going to kidnap those two beings, along with his past lover's mother! It wanted to show the two females that he was nothing but heartless! The massive dark hole, the one in which replaced its heart, wanted to demonstrate to those who _believed he could love _that, "destruction was something that would _always_ be craved by him". It also wanted to share this with his host, including the male's older siblings. The darkside wanted to drive his light's memories into the past, make him remember what his dark half truly was! Pure hatred, all burned into one mind.

As the dark shadow made his way up to the worthless father, the little boy turned his head towards him. The young child eyed him through curious, light brown orbs... the eyes in which had just recently held soft, light blue tears.

Marik simply looked down at the boy, growling at how naive children were. The evil despised watching children cry when they were hurt! Marik, back when he had been restrained inside the dark portions of his hikari's mind, wouldn't put up with the boys tears! It listened to the young boy's thoughts slightly, sending off cruel responses in return which merely mocked the poor boy...

**- Flashback -**

Young, ten year old Malik sat on the cold, stone floor in his underground _prison_. The area had been desolate for the past two hours now and the child had been quite pleased with that! He wanted, or rather _needed_, to be alone. He didn't want to share how he felt to his older siblings. He couldn't for they just wouldn't understand his true desire to see the outside world, to watch people face the same ritual in which he himself had just recently experienced... the tomb keeper's initiation.

'How can my father just accept our family's duties towards the stupid pharaoh?! And carve those pathetic memories into my back?!' the boy wondered sadly yet furiously, 'Oh Ra, why am I the one that's being punished?! Why is our whole family being punished?!' he continued, looking up as if he would see what was known to the outside world as the sun and the sky, but only found the decayed ceiling above him. The symbol that would forever remind him of his entrapment.

The boy tried to choke down his tears, jolting his head quickly to face the ground again. He couldn't bare this feeling of containment! He wanted to break free of this hell hole! The boy wanted his family to understand... or, maybe, they already did but just didn't care.

'I swear to Ra that I will not stand for this type of punishment! I'll destroy myself if I have to! I _hate_ my father for what he's done! I _hate_ how he just stands there and accuses me of my mother's death!!! He just doesn't care about me! No one cares!!! I want to kill him!!! I want to kill myself!!!' Malik screamed in his mind, the tears falling rapidly from his light violet orbs. The boy unconsciously took his hands and placed them over both of his eyes, his tanned body shaking violently.

'No one ever listens' he thought, his mind racing through the millions of different images that bombarded his head. However, the young boy was completely unaware of the other presence in the room. _It_ had been there the whole time... _lustfully_ feeding away on the child's negative emotions like that of a hungered wolf, savagely ripping apart its prey to get at the portions it desired.

This dark creature, however, abruptly became bored with its host. The newborn darkside couldn't seem to understand why this child would _rant_ on and on about chaos and destruction yet, never comply with any of it! The boy just sat there _thinking_ about what he was going to do and what he wanted to do! There were no _true_ acts of rebellion... ha, the darkside knew he could help the boy with that little problem though. The pure evil, hidden within the child's tormented mind, had already obtained the knowledge that the boy was disgustingly weak! It also knew that there were these "_other"_ emotions that inhabited its host, keeping the young tomb keeper from proceeding on with his wishes! They were these certain types of emotions that kept him from brutally murdering the lives of others, and causing havoc destruction! Though, to the demon's disgust, it didn't know what the hell those feelings were... it held no clue as to what it was up against.

The young demon _was _able to get its voice heard straight after the initiation but, disappointingly, nothing living on the outside of Malik's mind acknowledged what this young creature had to say! They wouldn't listen to _him_! They just listened to Malik!!! They probably weren't even aware of this newborn child's existence!!! The very second _it_ was born, the monster wanted to take control over its host's body and mind! It wanted to walk upon the earth, feel all the sensations that clouded itself around him, and physically cause hellish actions to humans by itself... with no help needed once so ever.

At that moment the young, human boy sniffled, 'It is just not fair' he cried sadly into his strongly tanned hands.

"You're right, it's _not_ fair..." the demon hissed, causing the boy's eyes to widen in fear. Who was that?! How could this person hear his thoughts?!

"Wha... who are you?!" Marik shouted, pulling himself up and onto his bare feet. He began to quickly look around the small, dimly lit room.

"You ask me _who_ I am? Ha, you'd get a better answer if you stuck with _what_... heh heh" the shadow announced evilly, obviously getting a terrified reaction from the boy. The child began shaking somewhat furiously, jolting his head in every which way possible to figure out where the voice was coming from. However, to his utter most fear, he couldn't find the source.

'He... _it_ must be hidden in one of the corners of this room! This thing has to be somewhere in here!' the young tomb keeper thought whilst backing up into the one area of the room that had the most light! Though, there wasn't a whole lot of it.

"Ha, trying to remain in the light my dear host? I can assure you that the tiny portion of light there won't protect you for long..." the darkside stated mockingly, its coldness truly beginning to reveal itself to the frightened boy.

"... what are you?" the child finally asked softly, trying to cover up his own fear. 'I need to be brave! I can't just stand here and cower in fear over a dumb voice that's probably all just in my head! Something that's probably only a part of my imagination!' the boy pondered, attempting to give himself some confidence.

However, the evil creature laughed menacingly at the child's conclusion! _It_ was quite amused by its weak side's thoughts.

The young boy could hear this cruel laughter, his fear and confusion beginning to return to the conscious state of his mind.

"Well... aren't you going to answer?! What are you?!!!" Marik shouted, his eyes shedding tears rapidly. He still couldn't find the source of the voice but, at that moment, the dark shadows around him seemed to advance on him. The darkness acted as if it were about to consume him! His very form... his very life. The child kept glancing around the darkened room frantically, praying to Ra that this was only a dream! That the voice wasn't truly there.

"You think I'm _not_ real, host?" the evil stated rudely, "Then I guess you'll just have to turn around then, Malik" the voice growled angrily in the back of his mind, waiting for the boy's body to respond.

The child listened, obviously showing no resentment to the demand given. He automatically turned around and then, to the boy's utter horror, his shadow below him caught his eye for it began to change. His nicely brushed hair had sprouted up into these hellish-like spikes, his shadow's fingers became like that of a demon's claws, and the eye of Horus shined brightly on its forehead in gold.

This darkened figure soon grew _tremendously_ in size, looming out over the boy's small form and holding its arms out to him.

"Come now, host. Am I still _not_ real? Or am I just a simple character created from your puny little, overdramatic imagination?" the shadow mocked venomously, slowly beginning to twist up his light's emotions. The demon, though it enjoyed tormenting its host, didn't appreciate being considered _not_ real! The creature was _very_ real, and it would make sure that _every_ being knew of its existence.

"I don't have an overdramatic imagination and you... you didn't answer my question! What are you?!" the young tomb keeper cried out in fear. He had to figure out what this _thing_ truly was! Malik knew that it wasn't in the least bit human and that the creature _wasn't_ kind! He could tell that it enjoyed mocking him and that it took great pleasure in toying with his mind and... wait a minute! His shadow, did _he_ look like that now?

Marik widened his eyes and quickly glanced down at his fingers, only to find that they were still normal. The boy then returned his gaze to the shadow, or rather _his_ shadow, finding that it still had all those monstrous characteristics! But, why didn't he look like that?! However, unbeknownst to the boy, the evil creature soon took its shape right next to him. This time it was in its transparency form.

The young darkside frowned, wondering as to how blind his light could possibly be! The creature was able to recover though and, therefore, laughed menacingly... the echo of this _blasting_ through Malik's entire mind, nearly driving him into insanity.

"Do you _really_ want me to answer your question, Malik?!" the heartless creature stated evilly, obviously enjoying every minute of this torture session, "Ha, then here it is! You see, my dear weak side... that I am _your_ hatred, y_our _evil, y_our _jealousy, and _your_ anger!!! and I will take control of you one day, Malik, for you are merely my _host_ and nothing else!!! As of today, I sit here _somewhat _patiently in the dark portions of your mind and _feed _off of all your negative emotions! Haha!! and guess what, hikari? The more rage I get, the stronger I become! Oh and trust me, you've given me more than enough negative energy! Hahahahaha..." the dark voice echoed loudly throughout Malik's mind, causing the child to seize a hold of his head and groan in pain from the now tormenting headache.

Just then a sudden _evil force_ blasted throughout his mind, causing the boy to blackout immediately! The darkside, whilst standing over him in its transparency form, watched on as Malik collapsed harshly to the ground. The parasite grinned evilly to itself, deciding that it would torment the boy through nightmares instead. The demon _was_ stronger now but it still wanted to wait! It wanted to plan out the _ultimate revenge_ on its creator, his host's father! Along with the rest of the man's family! And it wasn't going to play nice...

The darkside soon turned its attention towards the child, the boy in which trembled violently on the ground. The demon smirked cruelly at this site for he knew exactly what kind of torture Malik was experiencing through his dreams! Or rather, his nightmares.

The parasite then disappeared completely from the world! Or at least, the creature's form did... however its own sick, twisted mind smoothly entered the tomb keeper's haunted dream, preparing itself to be _fed_ with more hatred, along with the treasure of _viewing_ the child's fear overtake him! Announcing that the darkness, had won...

**- End of Flashback -**

The father of the small child sensed the egyptian's presence, turning around to face the intruder and glaring through anger filled eyes, "What is it that you want?" he asked venomously.

Marik simply shrugged, "I just saw you two over here, obviously in conflict with one another and I thought I could... help" he stated calmly, smirking at how he could make such excellent statements in which _didn't_ lie, yet didn't exactly tell the truth either.

"Ha, I don't _need_ your help and two, it's none of your damn business as to where my conflicts arise!" the grown man spat furiously, preparing himself to knock the tanned egyptian unconscious. However, his young child looked between the two in fear, once again allowing his tears to fall.

"Daddy, pwease stop..." the young boy begged, tugging slightly on his father's baggy jeans.

The man glared cruelly down upon the boy, preparing to strike! However the demon noticed this and, on a sudden impulse, took a hold of the man's left arm. The darkside then tightened his grasp on the male, slowly beginning to dig his nails into the guy (**a/n**: no, he doesn't have those sharp girly nails! They're just a bit rough/sharp around the edges).

"Let go of me you bastard!" the man screamed, bringing around his right arm to slam Marik in the jaw. The cruel male didn't miss that time, and managed to get the young egyptian to let go of him ... all due to a sickening crack that took place in Marik's mandible!

The darkside quickly backed up and looked towards the ground, taking his left arm and gently running his hand over his _dislocated_ jaw bone. Without much thought, he seized a hold of both sides of his jaw and cracked it harshly back into place... growling towards the amount of pain!

By now almost every human, in that portion of Domino City, was watching him through now squinted eyes. The site before them made them all quite sick to their stomachs and, therefore, some just chose to run and call the police! Or just use the cell phones in their purses.

However, the darkside looked over at them through hatred filled eyes, soon roaming his gaze back over towards the boy and his son. He then moved his jaw around for a second whilst bringing his right hand behind him, then glanced back over towards the _audience, _taking a hold of the golden millennium rod.

The coldhearted father, who stood only a few feet away from the evil creature, just narrowed his dark brown eyes furiously whilst shouting, "Now look at what the hell you've done! Ha, yeah you were a real _big_ help, you psychotic egyptian! Now we're both stuck in this mess and we're probably going to jail!"

Marik just glared at him, noticing the racism within his words.

"Hmmmph, at least_ I_ know how to resolve it" the darkside stated evilly, reaching out and aiming the _eye _of the millennium item towards his viewers. The creature's dark violet orbs quickly became bloody red, and the object began to emit a blinding, goldish light that illuminated the entire darkened street!

Once this light ceased, Marik lowered the rod and turned his attention back towards the violent male and his naïve son. Everything throughout the street had been _frozen _stiff, including the minds of the humans who chose to watch his 'tormenting session'... and the two family members that were now about to _truly _experience his _violent_ rage.

The darkside then walked past the two males, demanding (through mind link) for their bodies to follow him. They both obeyed this command, making their way right behind the creatures threatening form and, at least one minute later, he released his control on all the witnesses. Though, when he released, he didn't release gently! In fact, he sent a _strong_ wave of his dark power through their minds at a _bolting_ rate! Thereby, killing _every_ single one of them... and the crashing sounds, of all the bodies hitting the pavement, merely caused the demon to smirk cruelly to itself.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0... scene change_

Mrs. Motou woke up with a start at around 4:23 a.m. that morning, all due to a horrific nightmare! She had dreamed that her son and daughter, along with her granddaughter, had been in extreme danger! In her nightmare she also saw a shadowed figure in the distance, standing amongst burning flames, and laughing at her family's' dying forms! She couldn't place who it was but she remembered him saying to the two girls that, "This _is_ what I am Katie... Terra" and then it growled to her something like, "This is what I forever will be, just as your uncle and mother said! I was _never _a lost child who seeked love, Terra! I _never _needed it! and now, you can burn for believing that! Hahahahahahaha" and then, the fiery flames consumed them all.

While the elder woman sat on her bed, pondering over this nightmare, there came a harsh knock at the door...

The woman jumped fearfully, her heart racing up to at least a hundred miles per hour!

'Who would possibly be up and about, knocking on someone's door?!' she thought, her mind speeding all over the place! The elder woman decided not to answer, hoping that whoever it was would just go away but, instead, the knocking persisted. Every pound of the fist got harder, obviously showing the person was ready to break through. The elder woman didn't have a working phone in her bedroom and therefore she pulled herself up from the bed, trying to place herself into her wheelchair.

Mrs. Motou then rolled herself straight on over _towards_ her daughter's old room, knowing that the phone in there had worked. However, before she made it halfway there, the front door was slammed open with a tremendous amount of force! The woman paused for a second, debating on whether or not she should continue on for the wood beneath her creaked as her wheelchair glided across it.

"Mrs. Motou? Are you in here?" the darkside called out, growling slightly to himself at the _sickening kindness _that, strangely, got traced all over his tongue.

"Marik?" the elder woman wondered, slowly beginning to turn her wheelchair around. She knew the young man for he had been her daughter's husband, or rather her daughter's ex-husband. The elder Motou though, had never been told the exact reasons as to why those two divorced each other... she was only told that he was _not_ who he pretended to be! And that had confused her slightly for she had seen him as such a sweet, loving boy.

"Yes, Marik! I'm over here... what's going on?! Is _my_ daughter hurt?! Is _your_ daughter hurt?!" she cried out fearfully, rolling on over to him.

The darkside just stood there with his arms crossed, continuing to watch on as his mother-in-law _struggled_ to get closer to him. His lavender eyes were darkened, and his form had been hidden amongst the shadows with only the moonlight from the outside to illuminate him... and this made the dagger behind his back go completely unnoticed by the elder woman, who now sat before him.

"Well, Marik? Please tell me what's wrong?!" she asked sadly, wondering as to what was bothering her past son-in-law.

The darkside merely stared down her, surprised to see that she didn't know of _what_ he was yet... he thought Katie would have told her! However, that didn't matter now.

"Oh there's nothing wrong with those two, Mrs. Motou! At least not now, anyways. I just wanted to come on over and... say my goodbyes." he stated slowly whilst lowering his head a bit, an _evil _glare and a _cruel_ smirk beginning to form out across his dark features.

Though his mother-in-law could barely see the true color of most of his form, the moonlight had shone slightly down on the _right_ portion of his lip, allowing her to see him smirk... along with both of his sharply narrowed eyes, telling her that he was going to do something terrible to her!

"Marik..." she trailed off, watching on as he pulled out his golden dagger, "Marik, no... why are you doing this? This isn't like you" she cried, her mind obviously lost as to why such a sweet male, like Marik, would wish to commit homicide! There was so sense in it!

"Oh but this _is _what I am!... and what I _forever_ will be!" he shouted with sickening amusement, slamming the front door closed behind him so that no one from the outside could view this little episode.

Mrs. Motou's eyes widened in fear! He said the same exact words in which the man brought up in her dream! Wait!!! The monster in her dream...

"It's you..." she looked on fearfully, backing her wheelchair up as he advanced on her with the golden dagger.

"Huh?!" the darkside questioned, halting to an automatic stop. What the hell did she mean by, it's you?!

"You're the creature that will wind up killing my family! You sickening bastard, how could you just stand there and let _your _family burn?!" the elder woman shouted out furiously, tears beginning to splatter directly onto her lap.

The evil just stood there, a look of confusion spread out across his face... though, the elder woman could not see it! Now that the door was closed, nearly everything was in darkness! All except for where the moonlight brushed itself through the window in the other room, causing the objects within her home to cast their shadows.

The darkside finally snapped out of his daze, the good within his heart rushing forth to take control, "I... I'll kill my family?" he questioned himself sadly, letting his dagger drop to the floor. The young darkside then dropped down to his hands and knees, crying. He buried his face into his darkly tanned hands, slightly rocking back and forth. The goodness within him beginning to take over his mind!... and his heart. The kind portion of his mind was shattered and broken though, wondering as to how in the heck he could commit such terrible sins! Wondering why he originally chose not to fight off the bad.

"I hate myself!!! I fuckin hate what I am!!!" he screamed furiously, clutching at the sides of his head in an attempt to kill himself, "and what I'll forever be" he whispered, his tears falling to the floor. The darkness within him though was _angered_, and it was tearing and slashing away at the good...

"Gaaaaahhhh!!!!!" the creature shouted whilst looking up at the sky, his hands still gripping away at his head! No, not the sky! The ceiling! It was just a ceiling, the symbol of his entrapment... the darker portions of his mind _made_ him remember his host's emotions! These feelings were all fed to him! The darkness made him remember what he truly was! It made him remember his _twisted _pleasure for taking away the lives of humans! It made him remember his desire to torture, his urge to feed off of negative emotions, his urge to mock anything that showed the weakness known as good!! The humans... all the humans!!! Something in which he could _never_ be! Grrrr, it _wasn'_t fair... the worthless humans _needed_ to perish!

The elder woman watched on and listened as her son-in-law drove himself into insanity on her wooden floor. However, just when she decided to roll on over to him, he stopped clutching his head and chuckled evilly! The demon's shoulders vibrated slightly, and his hair was now pointed up so sharply that, one would assume, he had been emitting an extremely powerful, dark aura... one that was so evil that it caused its inhabited body to express the sense of supernatural control.

The darkside just then seized the golden dagger, eventually pulling himself up from the ground. She saw his shadow advance on her threateningly, and noticed that his right arm was slightly raised up.

"No, Marik..." she cried, fear and sadness consuming her.

However, the evil creature just smirked down upon her, "Ha, go to hell Motou! and stay there" he growled with pleasure.

He automatically brought the dagger down, slashing her stomach apart. After a few seconds, he placed the dagger back in its place beside his belt and reached down into her belly to pull out the intestines. The evil creature smirked to himself, soon beginning to nibble on her organs (**a/n**: okay, I think I'll stop now! Seriously, I'm making myself sick).

"Haha..." the darkside smirked evilly after finishing its _meal_, "I wonder if Terra too, finds a meal like this enjoyable" he stated darkly, continuing to lick up his bloodied fingers. To his disappointment, there was nothing else on this body to feast upon! But there were those two males outside...

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0... scene change_

"Hello, this is your local news station with breaking news. Two males, one being just a child, and a woman were killed late last night. Police weren't able to confirm who these people were yet but they do know that it took place in the house of the Motou family" the female news reporter stated seriously, though the _Motou _part was what caused Katie and Terra to look over at the screen, "The killer seemed to have... sliced up the victims and police state that they have no idea as to where the _rest _of their bodies were. If you have any information on this murder, please call this number: 618-3675-5738. Once again it's 618-3675-5738"

"Mom, you don't think it was dad, do you? I mean, he went a little insane last night and..." the young teenager said, obviously not able to keep her attention focused her her Cookie-Crisp cereal.

However, her mother quickly grabbed her coat and rushed out their apartment door, slamming it behind her.

Terra merely just shrugged and continued to listen to the news, hearing about how there were at least 49 people killed last night from an unknown cause...

'What the hell is going on...?" she wondered, debating whether or not the world was coming to an end. However, the ringing phone interrupted her thoughts and so she, reluctantly, got up and picked the darn thing up.

"Hello?" she asked, trying to place herself into _somewhat_ of a happy mood.

"Hello there, Terra..." the darkness answered, his tone drowning in cruelty, "I'm sure you saw the news, am I not correct?"

"... who is this?" the young teenager asked somewhat fearfully, worried that this was some sort of a psycho that acted like the serial killer in 'Scream'.

"Awww, you don't even remember your own father's voice..." he stated, _acting_ as if that hurt his feelings.

"Dad?" she questioned, surprised that he would actually call her! Didn't he tell her last night to stay the hell away from him?!

"Yep, and I have a proposition to make..." he growled mockingly, waiting for his daughter's answer.

"...okay, shoot!" she announced.

"No not _shoot_... I'm not talking about guns" the darkside frowned.

Terra just laughed and rolled her eyes, "My gosh dad, you're just like mom! 'okay, shoot' is just a simple matter of speech" she stated jokingly, but the darkside took it seriously.

"I am _not _calling to receive these so called simple matters-of-speech that have _nothing _to do with the situation at hand, Terra!" he shouted furiously, unable to control his anger, "I merely called to..."

His daughter caught him off, "Well, my bad father! I didn't realize that you'd take that soooooo seriously! Holy shit..."

The evil creature just frowned again, 'my bad?! What the hell is _my bad_?! That doesn't make any sense...'

"Hello?" Terra asked, wondering if her father was still on the other line.

The demon just growled and finally stated, "Meet me at the huge warehouse near the Domino Pier" he then announced, "and bring your duel monster cards..."

With that, he hung up, leaving his daughter quite confused.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0... end of chapter eleven**

Well, anyways, what did you guys think of this chapter?! A little crazy and long, huh? lol

Though, I didn't reread over this chapter because (when I do that with a much longer chapter) I tend to try and add in more details and etc... and never remain satisfied with anything I wrote! lol. But my real point is that I'm not quite sure of whether or not this chapter turned out good or bad so, if it's bad, please don't freak out on me! lol

Well, anyways, I have a huge deal for you! If you haven't noticed the whole pattern yet of "I update Saturday... then two weeks later... then another two weeks later and etc" then well yeah, that's what I had been doing! But the deal is that, if I get at least two _or _three reviews for this chapter, I'll update sometime _this _week... and I won't hold off on it! (Pff, you see how desperate I am? lol)

Well, anyways, hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Goodbye for now. :)


	12. Playing the Creature's Game

Hey you guys, I can't believe that I finally updated! My gosh, it has been FOREVER!!! Though, the only real bad thing about this chapter was that it had to get cut up a whole lot... however, I guess it's for the best cause it gives you something else to read for my story and you don't have to wait any longer for an update. I'm actually planning on making my chapters a bit shorter (the bonus is that I can update faster) because, when my goal is for them to be long, I tend to get EXTREMELY frustrated with what I'm writing and then I'll take more things out, add more in, erase everything and try again, and etc (that was exactly what had happened with this chapter... I have about fifteen different chapter twelves in wordpad right now and this is just like a small portion of just one of those). However, this portion of it seemed _okay_ to me (it's the rest that has been driving me nuts) and therefore, here it is! Hope that you guys enjoy...

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Playing the Creature's Game**

The enraged darkside growled menacingly to itself, slamming the blood covered phone back onto the receiver. It had _not_ been satisfied with the conversation between him and his daughter and there had been a full reason to be! The call obtained no violent threats from him, there was no guarantee of its child coming now, and it ended too simply with the whole _bring your duel monster cards_. How could he end the short conversation that way when the dark portion of his mind told him otherwise?! After all, that part of him was in total control of both its mind and human form, right?! However, his brain apparently held small pieces of goodness left as well because the creature, whilst on the phone, had been thrown into a quick conflict within its mind.

"Oh Ra, why must I be punished with kindness?!" it hissed to itself furiously, debating on whether or not he should call his offspring back. It needed for her to come! It needed _her_ to drive his rage further down the line, it needed her to cry out in agony, and it needed her to be there for him...

The demon abruptly narrowed his emotionless, dark lavender eyes at the thought just then, soon placing both of his bloodied up hands apart from one another on the desk whilst leaning forward slightly. He needed the child to be there for him? Was that what he truly craved for? How and why would he want some worthless human to remain by his side?! The darkside never needed any one! Well, in the past it needed its host to provide more hatred for him but that had been a long time ago! That was all around the time when it had been _created_ and it hadn't been used to the world yet! During that specific time, the parasite was just trying to _learn_ how to take care of itself for it knew that no one else would ever offer to help him.

"Hmmmph, they never even acknowledged my existence! That or they had no idea that I was even alive." he announced coldly, glaring down at the picture towards his left that held a frozen shot of both his light and the boy's older siblings. The creature had despised being disregarded by what was _supposed_ to be its family and had learned the hard way that, if he craved for destruction, then he would have to pull through with it all by himself!

On a sudden impulse, the demon pulled itself up and took a hold of the picture with his right hand, throwing the object harshly against the wall before him. The glass on the frame automatically shattered, just like the one in which his past wife had chosen to toss on the floor beneath her feet the day of the divorce.

"Hahaha" he cackled evilly, looking insanely down upon the broken _treasure_ that was scattered all across the somewhat blood covered wooden desk and floor, "Now isn't that just a shame? A destroyed picture frame along with a soon to be destroyed photo..." he stated heartlessly, reaching down towards the snapshot and tearing it up into shreds. However, he failed to notice the young teenager who was now leaning innocently against the _entrance_ of the inside of his light's boat, her eyes holding curiosity and her mouth frowning slightly at her father.

'My gosh dad, you seriously do need some help' she thought anxiously, worry beginning to consume her because of her father's attitude and deathly appearance. The male egyptian had been drenched in blood but Terra, noticing that there were no wounds on him, could see that the liquid had _not_ been drained from her dad and that it must of belonged to someone else... and that someone else was probably her grandmother.

After the darkside threw the torn picture to the ground, it glowered over this deed, picturing all of the horrific possibilities in which he could choose from to destroy the Ishtar family! He could retrieve his light's weak form and proceed on with his favorite ritual of 'slicing and peeling off the backs in which bore the families secret' or he could restrain Odion, to some sort of dangerous object, and put him through the initiation! After all, that was all the man had ever truly wanted! The servant prayed to the gods, along with his master's father, to be apart of the family but had never been truly accepted! Yet, the evil creature honestly didn't give a damn for it had its own problems. However, Odion's wish to undergo the ceremony just so that he could be apart of the family did give Marik _some_ twisted pleasure...

"That crazy old fool, how could anyone want something such as that?" the demon growled mockingly whilst crossing his darkly tanned arms, "Hmmmph, how _can_ he pray to Ra for the chance to become a tomb keeper? I see nothing meaningful in that ritual all accept for my chance to live... and my existence was nothing _but_ a pure accident" he finished cruelly, soon narrowing his eyes at his own remark.

However, a young voice slowly interrupted, "So that's all you see yourself as dad?... an accident?"

This new sound caught the young darkside off guard, causing him to turn his head to the left quickly. Once his dark lavender eyes locked with hers, they burned straight through Terra's violet orbs.

Out of rage he growled, "You've been listening?! How long have you been here? And thirdly, it is _none_ of your business as to what I see myself as and-" then it hit him like a bolt of lightning. His daughter had come to see the creature even though she _knew_ of his dark desire to kill? And even _after_ he had sliced open her arm to merely fulfill its own sense of cruel _amusement_?! Why did she come here on her own free will?! He never threatened her over the phone...

'Hmmph, maybe she only came because she had knowledge of what I would do to both her and her family if she didn't come. That must be it! Why else would she be here to see me?' he pondered furiously, his murderous eyes beginning to darken. However, that anger soon vanished and mockery began to take on its form amongst the demon's shadowed face.

Slowly, it began to turn itself towards her completely and then silently hissed, "Why _are_ you here Terra? Aren't you afraid of me? Can't you see what I have done?" he announced, motioning his arms up and down his form to show the blood in which covered him from head to toe. "Haha, you worthless fool..." he finished evilly.

The adolescent was taken back by her father's last statement, yet this time her tears didn't threaten to fall.

"Yeah, I can see what you've done..." she stated calmly, watching her father through somewhat torn eyes, something in which didn't go unnoticed by the young darkside, "and I know that _you_ were the one who killed those two boys along with my grandmother." the teenager quickly finished.

The evil merely smirked at his daughter, quite pleased with the fact that he had shattered her heart. Even though it had only been for a few seconds, he still felt an endless sense of pure pleasure sink in and, therefore, Marik definitely wanted to toy with her emotions some more.

"Hmmph, I did kill them didn't I?" he growled mockingly, a heartless smirk beginning to form across his darkened face. Just then the darkness began to make his way over to his child, slowly reaching behind him to grasp onto the blood covered millennium rod. Once he reached her, his menacing form towering over hers, he held the weapon alongside her tanned neck, "and you might be next" he hissed into her right ear, pressing the side of the dagger against her skin.

The girl looked up into her father's violet orbs with fear, seeing that the creature's eyes held nothing but hatred within them.

"Why... why are you doing this dad?" she stammered, her throat making a gulping sound, "Why do you want to kill me?! And why do you hold so much damn hatred towards the people who care about you?!" she quickly rushed to announce.

The demon just huffed at the question, rolled his eyes, but answered anyways, "I thought you had me all figured out, Terra. You should know by now that, for a fact, I do indeed kill for my _own_ pleasure and that I'm not the type of..." he stopped, not sure of whether or not he could say 'person' because he knew he wasn't one, "... thing that anyone nor anything could ever care about! I'm a living _shadow_ that doesn't belong in this world! However, I do exist and my goal is to make sure that everyone knows that I _live_! That is why I am doing this! I also kill because it is an excellent _game_ in which I play, and I must say that I'm rather good at it kid..." it hissed whilst looking down at her, the creature's eyes beginning to spark with a deathly glow, announcing its madness, "Hmmph, the only reason I wanted _you_ to come was because I wanted you to _play_ this game with me! You have a part of my dark spirit trapped within you, Terra... and I want to release it. Hahahahaha!!!" he laughed menacingly, causing the teen to back up a bit. However, she couldn't back up too far for he reached out with his other hand and grabbed her by the neck.

"You'll play this game with me, right Terra?" he hissed mockingly, his veins beginning to spread across both his arms and face, "Cause I would _hate_ to see what would happen if you didn't" the evil finished, soon pulling forth the blood covered millennium rod, beginning to press the _sharp_ end into her mouth.

Terra was overwhelmed by all her fear but finally chose to speak, "How... " she choked, her eyes begging his soulless ones to stop in his actions.

The demon cackled, soon smirking evilly at her and then stated mockingly, "How _what_, Terra?"

The girl growled to herself though it came out extremely weak. She couldn't reach out and push the weapon away from her for she was held to the wall by her throat, and that had been where both her hands were! The girl continued to scratch at her father's hand, trying to pry herself loose but failed miserably. His hands were slippery for there had been so much blood on them and, even though she was able to cut him open a _bit_ with her nails, he didn't seem to care! Why wasn't her father catching on? Or maybe, he was... yet wasn't planning on letting go.

It was like a desperate child stood before her, a child that just wanted to play a game alongside _someone_ instead of playing by themselves for once. However, his game was something that no one wanted to play! His games seeked murder, torture, and despair... probably the reason as to why her mother stated he was _born_ in the depths of hell. He held no similarity to humans because he never _saw_ things the way in which humans did and, because of this horrible difference, he had to grow up alone and fulfill his dark desire towards his idea of _fun_ by himself!

What Terra also noticed was that, no one wanted to be around him in the real world either... however, the girl knew that this wasn't the right time to feel sorry for him and that she needed to get him to let her go.

"Pl... please stop!" she stammered, the male darkening his eyes to announce his threat of _I will push this dagger thru deeper if you don't just give me your answer_.

"Yes... I'll... play" she choked and soon the dagger exited her mouth and his hand released her, allowing her bruised body to slam against the floor.

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" the darkside stated mockingly, soon smirking down at her pitiful form. He then made his way towards the entrance area of the boat, his ebony black cape lashing out threateningly behind him, "Now follow me. " he finished menacingly and Terra reluctantly obeyed his order.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o... end of chapter twelve**

Hope you guys thought this chapter was okay because, the more I think about it, the more I hate it and I _seriously _need an opinion here! I DON'T want to discontinue this fic because I have a lot of fun writing it (not this chapter so much though! lol) so will someone just give me a heads up with this?! Cause, to tell you the truth, I'm getting frustrated with how this fic is turning out... I don't know how to explain this really. There's just something going on in here that I don't like. :(


End file.
